Acerca a tus amigos y alejas a tus enemigos
by Joaquin Aparcana
Summary: Esta historia se concentrara en invención mía, también tomare un poco de las ideas de la serie original como de las películas pero sera la mayoría sera solo mía, tomare algunas ideas que me sugieran pero solo algunas no todas, aparte también meteré algunos personajes de Dreamworks
1. Capítulo 1

Era de noche en una isla al parecer muy tranquila y pacifica, sin ningún problema excepto por una cosa….

Vikingo: ATAQUE DE DRAGÓN!- corriendo por la plaza principal de la aldea en la que habitaba

?: SUBAN LAS ANTORCHAS, que empiece la batalla -se dijo para si mismo un señor fornido de cabello algo rojizo, parece ser el jefe de esa aldea

?: Estoico -dijo un hombre corpulento acercándose al nombrado, este tenia una pierna de palo y una prótesis en el brazo con un mazo -voy a la forja para ver si ayudo -dijo yendo a la forja de su pueblo mientras su jefe asentía y se preparaba para el ataque del dragón mientras las antorchas alumbraban la oscura noche reflejando a los dragones surcando los cielos

*********En una casa un poco mas grande que las otras***********

Se ve a un chico no mas grande que 14 años saliendo de la casa con dirección a la forja, mientras iba corriendo se va encontrando a vikingos que le decían cosas como "que haces aquí?" en una forma de regaños "regresa a tu casa" "vuelve a tu casa" le decían al chico que los ignoraba como podía. Una vez llego a la forja, vio al hombre ya nombrado antes

?: Bocon que tal vine a ayudar -determinado y yendo a la piedra para empezar a afilar las armas

Bocon: Ohhh~, que tal hipo pensé que ya te habían llevado -dijo sarcásticamente

Hipo: por favor los dragones no sabrían que hacer con todo esto -hablo mostrando su brazo tratando de hacer músculos fallando estrepitosamente

Bocon: bueno necesitan un mondadientes, no?-hablo bromeando al chico

?: bueno dejen de hacerse bromas y empecemos a afilar esas espadas -dijo una chica con cabellos algo anaranjado y alborotado con un buen cuerpo y con un vestido de color verde-azulado

Bocon: hola Mérida, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir -dijo bromeando

Mérida: y perderme la diversión de ver como golpean a los vikingos?, ni loca -bromando y los chicos se rieron por eso

?: oye no me dejes atrás -hablo otra chica de cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta los pies y con un vestido de seda rosa a los lados y un rosa mas claro llegando mas a blanco, junto con otra chica de cabello rubio con vestido azul y celeste pero su cabello no era tan largo solo llegaba hasta su pecho

?: oigan no se olviden de mi - hablo otro chico de cabello blanco con un polo azul y pantalones grises con un bastón

Hipo: hola chicos no me esperaba ver los aquí -dijo con ironía que lo caracterizaba mucho, además de que era una persona muy paciente pero MUY paciente

Mérida: pero que bueno es verlos aquí, Jack, Rapunzel y Jelsa -dijo sonriente de ver a sus amigos

Hipo: Oye Jack no deberías estar ayudando con tu magia a apagar el fuego -dijo viendo a su amigo para luego mirar algunas casas en llamas

Jack: Es verdad -dijo para luego salir corriendo a ayudar con su hielo a calmar las llamas

Mérida: Tu también debes ayudar Jelsa -dijo viendo a su amiga que suspiraba e iba a calmar en otra parte las llamas

Rapunzel: bueno nosotras te ayudaremos con esas armas -dijo para luego entrar y ayudar con las armas

Bocon: bueno ustedes quédense aquí yo voy a ir a ayudar -dijo poniéndose una hacha donde tenia su prótesis

Hipo: podemos ayudar, déjanos ayudar -dijo mientras miraba a su mentor, los miraban expectantes las chicas que acompañaban al chico

Bocon: lo siento Hipo, pero no puedes salir -dijo en forma seria alejándose y dejando con la palabra en la boca a su joven aprendiz

Hipo: no es justo -dijo en vos baja pero escuchado por las chicas

Rapunzel: vamos Hipo no te desanimes, algún día te dejaran salir -sonriente tratando de alegrar a su amigo

Hipo: No -dijo abrupta mente sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigas -voy a salir hoy -hablo para agarrar su ultimo de sus inventos que era una especie de catapulta que lanzaba boleadores con fuerza y le beneficiaba a el que no podía tirar una de esas, se coloco con su artefacto en la orilla de un risco viendo al aire donde esperaba un dragón pasar- vamos dame un tiro solo un tiro-en eso se escucha un chillido señal clara de que era un…- Furia nocturna -dicho eso el se posicionó listo para lanzar sus boleadores

Aparece un disparo de color morado impactando en la catapulta que tenia en frente, se escucha un segunda vez el chillido y pasa por enfrente del chico dando rango de tiro y dándole de pleno

Hipo: Le di… si le di, en serio le di! -decía muy emocionado - vieron eso? -volteando para ver a alguien pero no había nadie

En eso sale en su espalda un Pesadilla Monstruosa, el chico se voltea para verlo

Hipo: parece que solo tu lo viste -dijo con ironía para luego empezar a correr por su vida llegando a la plaza principal de la aldea y antes de ser devorado se encontró con una mano que lo jalo era su padre Estoico el Vasto

Estoico: Que haces a fuera- mira a su hijo para luego mirar a su costado y sus vikingos -que hace afuera- lo empuja a un lugar mas seguro -ve a cubrirte- dijo para luego ir para combatir mientras mas dragones atacaban

Hipo simplemente se dirigió a la forja para empezar a contar a sus amigas que derribo a un furia nocturna aunque dudaban que eso era real era su amigo y nunca mentía, así que le creyeron y acordaron buscarlo, pero antes de hablar otra cosa dos chicas entraron

?: vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí a el inútil de mi hermano -dijo una chica de cabello castaño con ropa igual que la de hipo solo que este chaleco era mas largo y su ropa era roja solo el chaleco era como el de hipo

?: como siempre causando problemas a todo el mundo -hablo otra chica de cabello rubio /es Astrid para que nos vamos a engañar xd /

Hipo: No deberían estar apagando el fuego - dijo mirando a las dos chicas - Freya y Astrid

Freya: Por favor no me trates tan indiferente después de todo soy tu hermana menor que ejemplo medas - sonriendo arrogante

Astrid: Vamos de una vez, para poder ayudar lo que si podemos ayudar -sujetando el brazo de su mejor amiga y yéndose a otro lugar

Mérida: Tranquilo Hipo solo ignora lo que dicen esas ignorantes, nosotras sabemos lo que vales- dijo sonriendo mientras su otra amiga la apoyaba

Hipo: Y eso es lo único que me importa - dijo sonriendo a sus amigas dejándolas un poco sonrojadas, mientras las dos chicas anterior mente mencionadas se alejaban algo celosas

Una ves terminado el ataque todos se fueron a sus casas, excepto 5 chicos que estaban en un risco

Jack: Estas seguro que le diste? -pregunto dudando un poco de su mejor amigo

Hipo: Si yo le di mañana vamos a buscarlo que dicen - dijo viendo a sus amigos

Jelsa: Por mi esta bien además tengo que cuidar de ti- dijo mientras sonreía

Hipo: Oye sabes que soy mayor que tu por 2 meses - riendo con sus amigos de las ocurrencias de la chica

Jelsa: Oye quien dice que las menores no pueden cuidar a los mayores - sonriendo mientras las otras chicas la apoyaban, estas eran 3 meses menor que el chico

Hipo: Yo no dije eso- sonriendo - pero es la verdad Jack y yo somos mayores que ustedes -mirando a su amigo

Jack: Pero yo soy mayor que tu por 3 días recuérdalo - sonriendo, empezando a reír todos

Hipo: Bueno los veo mañana en el gran salón para desayunar- sonriente para luego retirarse a su casa seguido de sus amigos

Xxxxxx A la mañana siguiente xxxxxxx

Hipo iba despertando animado de desayunar con sus amigos, salió de su casa yendo al gran salón donde ya veía a Jack sentado en una mesa esperando, una ves llego se sentó frente a el y conversando algo entre hombres se podían compartir

Luego de unos minutos llegaron las tres chicas que se sentaron a los lados de los chicos conversando amena mente siendo mirados algunas veces por las personas que habían hay pero especialmente por otras 6 personas y mas especial dos chicas que estaban en ese grupo que veían con celos no evidentes para el grupo de ver a las chicas del grupo de Hipo que se apegaban a veces a el

Jack: Bueno creo que es hora de ir a buscar al dragón que decías Hipo- dijo mirando a su amigo

Hipo: Tienes razón aparte ya comimos ahora si vamos a buscar -alzo el puño mientras las chicas lo alzaban emocionadas y el chico lo alzaba con poca emoción pero sonriendo como los demás, luego se fueron del lugar mientras estaba apunto de pasar una reunión de los vikingos, una ves en el bosque empezaron a buscar el furia nocturna que decía su amigo Hipo- ah.. Debe de estar por aquí-hablo viendo su libreta donde tenia unas "x" marcadas en puntos donde ya buscaron, las armas que llevaban eran dos, Mérida llevaba su arco típico de ella, Hipo un cuchillo y los otros tres usaban magia para defender o atacar

Jack: Vamos, cuanto falta me estoy aburriendo- dijo mientras se echaba en la base de un árbol

Mérida: Vamos no seas flojo seguro ya lo encontramos, no Hipo?- dijo mirando a su amigo

Hipo: Esto fue estúpido- dijo bajando los hombros y suspirando de derrota hasta que vio una rama rota, empezó a seguir el rastro mientras sus amigos iban detrás de el viendo el desastre, una ves vio un árbol caído se dirigió mas cerca del árbol, Jack estaba a su lado mientras que las chicas estaban detrás de ellos con algo de miedo, cuando cruzaron el árbol mas enfrente se encontraba una criatura de escamas negras como la noche atrapado en la red que le había lanzado Hipo

Jack: Pero si es un ...- hablaba sorprendido

Hipo: Furia nocturna, hijo maldito del rayo y la muerte misma- dijo sorprendido, este se acerco al dragón ante la mirada de sus amigos, agarro su cuchillo y lo apunto al corazón del dragón- si lo mato ya no seré la vergüenza de mi padre- dijo ya para bajar la daga y el dragón que lo miraba, el chico lo vio a los ojos del dragón y este solo los cerro esperando su destino que nunca llego- Ahh no puedo hacer esto- dijo bajando la daga, miro al dragón atado y ante la sorpresa de sus amigo empezó a cortar la soga que retenía al dragón

Rapunzel: Hipo! Que haces - dijo algo desesperada pero el chico la ignoro desatando al dragón este se puso enzima de el y las chicas expectantes se taparon para no ver como lo mataban, pero no sucedió el dragón se le quedo viendo y luego le rugió dejándolo un poco sordo

El dragón salió volando aunque callo en una cala que estaba un poco mas alejado haciendo un sonido de dolor el dragón, Hipo estaba tirado mientras Jack le sostenía el hombro y las chicas se abrazaron a el

Jelsa: Tonto como se te ocurre algo así- dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazando al chico por su lado derecho

Rapunzel: no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca lo hiciste con las lágrimas en los ojos abrazándolo por la izquierda

Mérida: jamás lo vuelvas a hacer-con las lagrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos abrazándolo por delante

Hipo: lo siento chicas -sujetaba como podía a ellas -lamento haberlas preocupado -seguía diciendo -lo siento -lo dijo ya en un susurro quedándose así un buen rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a sus casa, cada uno tomo su rumbo a su respectiva casa

Hipo iba llegando a su casa suspirando de derrota entrando encontrando a su padre e hermana sentados en la mesa

Hipo: hola papá, Freya -dijo viendo a los dos, solo Estoico lo saludo y su hermana simplemente se fue a su habitación- veo que ya terminaron de cenar-dijo sarcásticamente

Estoico: si, bueno, voy a salir, pero antes de eso, me gusta el entrenamiento de dragones al lado de los demás, tuyo también, créanme des preocupadamente

Hipo: Que ?! Papá yo no puedo matar dragones algo alterado

Estoico: claro que lo harás, lo harás bien- para agarrar una canasta -volveré ... Tal vez -saliendo

Hipo: Y tú estarás aquí tal vez algo triste, mientras que tu hermana lo verá todo desde arriba del piso, para luego entrar a su cuarto


	2. Capítulo 2

Xxxxxxx Al día siguiente xxxxxxx

Se ve en una cúpula a unos 8 jóvenes dentro de esta y 3 arriba observando todo

Bocon: bienvenido al entrenamiento, hoy aprendiendo a sobrevivir en la batalla cuando se acerca a la puerta del Gronckle

Patan: oye oye, espera que no nos vayamos a enseñar primero con algo de preocupación por ser atacado

Bocon: soy un fiel creyente del aprendizaje en la marcha, sonriendo, jalando a la palanca y cada uno a la arma, Hipo tomo una lanza **/ si se lo preguntan si es más fuerte en esta historia /** Mérida agarro una espada, Freya un Mazo **/ los Demás con las Mismas armas Que La película /** Lanzamiento Que Trata de Que El Dragon no se Diera de lleno- díganme Que Deben Tener Primero

Hipo: ¿un doctor? -Pregunto

Patapez: rápidas 5-en su desesperación

Astrid: un escudo- dijo emocionada

Bocon: un escudo tomen blanco cuando los niños acabados la orden el escudo es una pieza importante para un vikingo, si tienen que elegir entre una espada y un escudo, el escudo está caminando para que no lo ataquen el dragón

En eso el Gronckle ataca uno por uno los escudos

Bocon: haga ruido, haga mucho ruido, eso los confunde, dijo que los jóvenes acataron la orden pero antes que el Gronckle atacó a los gemelos dejándolos fuera de combate

Mientras que los chicos de arriba miraban en especial a sus amigos que estaban no combatiendo, Ataco el Gronckle primero fue por Patapez, luego Patan y por ultimo quedaban los 4 chicos, el Gronckle se quedaba con los dos, quedaban 2 tiros

Hipo: Bueno quedamos solo nosotros - dijo para luego rodar en el piso como las otras chicas para evitar el ataque del dragón

Bocon: Le queda un tiro, dijo que cómo se desarrollaba todo, en eso el Gronckle tenía una Mérida que chocó con la pared y el dragón, yendo por ella, Hipo al darse cuenta, corriendo a salvar a su amiga, tirando su escudo para correr mas rapido llegando a donde ella colocándose al frente del dragón para recibir el disparo y lo recibiría si no fuera por Bocon que jalo al dragón y tirándolo a su jaula - eso es todo por hoy y recuerde una cosa sin dragón siempre, siempre ataca para matar- dijo viendo a Hipo, dejando un sorprendido y dándole una duda "y porque el furia nocturna no ..." Esa duda la tenia en la mente

Mérida: Gracias Hipo realmente me salvaste - dijo con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombro

Hipo: Ah, eh ... Si, no fue nada tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi- dijo sonriente

Rapunzel: Todos lo hubiéramos hecho, pero el que estaba más cerca de las cosas, tuyo era muy valiente mientras nos pasábamos

Jelsa: Si, no alcanzábamos a llegar estábamos a otro lado aún con nuestra magia no íbamos a llegar -sonriente

Jack: Eso es todo un héroe salvando a una princesa - sonriente sonrojando un poco a los dos y poniendo un poco celoso a las otras chicas - bueno yo tengo que ir con mi maestra luna-se retira

Jelsa: Yo tengo que ir con Gothi para que me enseñe cosas, nos vemos -se retira

Hipo: Bueno que les parece si vamos al bosque- sonriente y las chicas aceptaron, una ves en el bosque el empezaron acorrer por una carrera que propuso Rapunzel en esa corrida llegaron a la cala donde Hipo se detuvo, sus amigas al verlo también se detuvieron y siguieron al chico que se adentraba a la cala, al ver la cala donde supuesta mente callo el dragón- esto si que es estúpido - se dijo antes de ver una escama negra la observo junto a sus amigas pero lo que no se esperaban era que el mismo dragón pase por delante de ellos tratando de subir la cala, ellos se le quedaron viendo al dragón, Hipo saco su libreta empezando a dibujar al dragón- por que no te as ido volando- se dijo sin esperar respuesta hasta que vio que tenia muy lastimada el ala lo que le producía dolor al volar

Mérida: Hipo, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo preocupada de su amigo conocía esa mirada era de curiosidad y su amigo no descansaría hasta saciarla

Hipo: Si en un momento- dijo viendo al dragón pero se le cae el lápiz que tenia en la mano haciéndolos notar por el dragón que solo los observaba

Rapunzel: Ahora si hay que irnos- dijo para que luego los 3 se vayan del lugar era medio día, ellas no querían que él se lastimara con ese dragón, pero de algo estaban seguras ellas era que Hipo no dejara de buscar ese dragón

En su ida llegaron a la playa donde se quedaron un rato para observar el mar amplio pero lo que no se daban cuenta era de un dragón que los veía a lo lejos y otro que estaba justo debajo de ellos

Rapunzel: Siento algo que se esta moviendo debajo de la arena- dijo tocando la arena con su mano, ella era una maga de clase tierra con la peculiaridad de que podía utilizar la naturaleza para su magia

Mérida: Estas segura- dijo viendo a su amiga

Rapunzel: Si lo estoy- dijo parándose y acumulando algo de arena con su magia en forma de esfera en sus manos, se para junto a los otros chicos viendo para todos lados hasta que sale un bulto en frente de Hipo que este se le quedo viendo con algo de curiosidad como el dragón se le quedo viendo, este se parecía al Furia nocturna pero lo que le diferenciaba era que este tenia un color como la arena para camuflarse y con varias espinas que lo diferencia del furia nocturna

El dragón se va acercando a el chico y sus amigas del chico estaban atrás de el viendo al dragón como se acerba a olfatear a Hipo hasta que le lamió la cara y tirando al suelo a este procediendo a seguir lamiéndolo, las chicas solo podían sonreír era tierno verlo sonreír y reír con las ocurrencias del dragón, después el dragón se alejo un poco de Hipo y este solo estiro la mano llegando cerca de su cabeza pero sin tocarlo hasta que el mismo dragón se acerco dejándolo tocarle

Hipo: Increíble...- dijo y el dragón hizo un pequeño ruido, de entre los árboles sale un dragón bastante imponente de color verde el cuerpo y el cráneo de color rojo, este dragón es fornido de un cuerpo bastante grande y amplio - son dos nuevas especies es algo sorprendente - dijo muy asombrado por haber descubierto dos nuevas especies

Mérida: Hipo hemos descubierto dos nuevas especies- dijo sonriente

Hipo: y no nos atacan, va en contra de todo lo que nos dijeron -dijo acariciando a los dos dragones -vengan tóquenlos -dijo viendo a sus amigas que un poco temerosas se acercaron mientras los dragones hacían lo mismo quedando uno en frente del otro - estiren su mano -dijo mientras las chicas lo hacían y los dragones se acercaban a ellas, en un momento los dragones se dejaron tocar por ambas chicas que estas sorprendidas de ver a los dragones así, el arena fantasmal tenia una actitud mas infantil como la tenia Rapunzel en cambio el cuernatronante tenia una actitud mas seria pero igual cariñosa con la chica lo que esta le parecía tierno de parte del dragón- que bueno que se lleven bien y esto demuestra de que todo lo que sabemos esta mal- dijo sonriendo - bueno vamos a nuestras casas- dijo mirando el cielo estaba oscureciendo

Mérida: Tienes razón, vamos- dijo para despedirse del cuernatronante y lo mismo hizo Rapunzel despidiéndose

Una ves se fueron del bosque se encontraron con sus otros dos amigos para ir a comer en el gran salón donde hablaron amena mente riéndose de las locuras de Jack y las bromas de Jelsa, todo iba bien hasta que dos chicas se acercaron

Freya: bueno, pero que tenemos aquí al inútil de mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa

Hipo: Que quieres Freya - dijo mientras tomaba su leche de yak

Freya: Yo solo quería desearte suerte en el entrenamiento - dijo sonriendo con arrogancia "por que estoy diciendo esto" pensó mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Hipo: Gracias, es lo que debería decir que es lo que hicieras sinceramente - dijo para luego levantarse y irse al bosque

Mérida: Yo voy por él- dijo saliendo para seguir al chico

Rapunzel: Yo voy contigo- dijo para salir seguido de otros amigos que miraron de mala cara a las dos chicas

Jelsa: No entiendo como Hipo es tu hermano, tu no eres como el eres completamente diferente de el- dijo para luego salir en busca de su amigo dejando a una Freya enojada y triste de ver que era verdad lo que dijo

Hipo iba corriendo por el bosque con un solo . "tengo que ver y probar mi teoría" pensaba para comprobar su teoría con el furia nocturna, una vez llego a la cala, Hipo llevaba su daga y un pescado, se adentraba y viendo a todos lados para ver si esta el furia nocturna, sale el nombrado de entre algunas rocas a la espalda de Hipo oliendo el pescado y se encuentran con sus miradas e Hipo le ofrece el pescado y

El dragón con curiosidad y hambre se acerca pero empieza a gruñir al darse cuenta de una cosa, Hipo se da cuenta y de entre sus ropas saca la daga que tenia botándola al suelo y luego con el pie arrojarla al lago, hecho eso el dragón dejo de gruñir y volvió a su estado curioso donde se acerco para comer el pescado y Hipo extendió su brazo para dárselo pero vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco

Hipo: guau no tienes dientes, no creí que fueras- no termino ya que el dragón saco sus dientes y comió el pescado- chimuelo- dijo viendo con impresión al dragón que se acercaba a Hipo aliando pero lo que no predijo fue que este regurgitara la mitad del pescado - agh- dijo para luego ver al dragón que hizo una señal para que comiera el pescado - es enserio, ahh... bien- se dijo para comer el pescado y mostrar al dragón que lo comió pero este hizo una señal que se lo tragara Hipo lo hizo con señales claras que vomitaría pero no lo hizo, al tragarlo mostró una sonrisa que el dragón imito, Hipo acerco su mano para tocarlo, iba a suceder pero el dragón se alejo rápidamente de él yendo al otro lado de la cala en eso llegan sus amigos

Mérida: Hipo!- grito para encontrar a su amigo, cuando lo vio en la cala casi al tocar al dragón hasta que este se fue, en ese momento se acercaron a él- Hipo, pero que intentabas hacer QUE TE MATEN!- grito lo ultimo

Hipo: Tenia que hacerlo, si no como probaría mi teoría- dijo algo decaído por el regaño de su amiga, la cual se dio cuenta de eso

Mérida: Bueno con tal que lo entiendas...- dijo para luego abrazarlo con preocupación lo que noto el chico

Hipo: Lo siento- dijo en susurro para la chica- lo siento amigos- dijo viendo a los demás

Jack: Oye fue muy imprudente lo que hiciste pero como es posible que ese furia nocturna no te matara - dijo con algo de seriedad cosa rara en el

Hipo: Lo se es difícil de creer pero los dragones no son como todos los de la aldea dicen, son diferentes- dijo con seriedad lo primero y lo ultimo con una sonrisa

Jack: Si viene de ti lo creeré - dijo sonriendo

Jelsa: Bueno ya te encontramos que tal si hacemos este nuestro lugar favorito- dijo sonriendo mirando a Hipo

Rapunzel: SIIII!- gritaba la chica, todos se rieron por que de entre los 5 ella era la que se comportaba mas infantil

Hipo: Bueno siempre y cuando podamos ayudar a ese dragón- dijo viéndolo que se frotaba el ala y la lamia, después se echo para dormir no sin antes quemar el suelo para calentarlo

Jelsa: Ya veo, el esta herido- dijo mirando al dragón que se durmió

Rapunzel: Ya es momento de que nos vallamos- dijo mirando al cielo que oscurecía

Hipo: Si vamos - dijo para ir e irse con sus amigos

Luego de irse, solo llego a su casa para irse a dormir siendo observado por su hermana que con mucho esfuerzo quería disculparse pero por alguna razón no podía aun que lo quisiera así que solo se quedo mirando como se iba su hermano sin poder decir nada, se quedo un rato para después irse a su cuarto y dormirse

[en el sueño de Hipo]

Hipo abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo de aire en su cara y antes de darse ya estaba cayendo de pleno pero por alguna no sentía miedo si no que se sentía relajante, se sentía libre, hasta que un cosa de color negro que no identifico a primera vista lo atrapo en el aire y lo llevo por el aire hasta llegar a una isla grande de entre las nubes y pudo ver a un dragón inmenso / es la muerte roja si no te diste cuenta/ este dragón rugió al verlo y se dirigió para comerlo...

[fuera del sueño]

Despertó de golpe levantándose de su cama con algo de sudor y con un solo pensamiento "que fue eso ..."


	3. Capítulo 3

Llegaron Jack y Jelsa entraran a su habitación

Jack: oye Hipo vamos! -dijo entrando por la ventana de su cuarto

Jelsa: Hipo! -dijo sonriente pero al ver a este se preocupo por el sudor que tenia- que pasa hipo te sientes bien? -dijo viendo a Hipo

Hipo: si estoy bien…. No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada pero se sentía asustado con ver a ese dragón pero no dejaría que se preocuparan mas por el, lo cual se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada sabían como era Hipo y ocultaba bien sus expresiones para que nadie se diera cuenta pero ellos si lo hicieron

Jack: bueno vamos por el pueblo, para pasear que dices? -dijo emocionado para evitar el tema de Hipo

Hipo: si vamos -dijo saliendo de la cama y abrir la puerta dejando pasar a sus demás amigos e irse al gran salón a desayunar, pero sin darse cuenta de que los estaban siendo vistos por Freya, que se armaba de valentía para disculparse pero simplemente no podía y lo peor es que no sabia el por que

Una ves que los 5 chicos terminaron de comer pasearon por todo el pueblo y cuando llegaron hasta el final casi en el puerto del pueblo escucharon a una niña quejarse de dolor, al momento de seguir la voz se encontraron con 4 chicos y una chica de no mas de 5 años, los 4 chicos golpeaban a la chica ya que estos creían gracias a la arrogancia de sus padres que las mujeres son inferiores

Niño 1: Haber estúpida, no me contradigas- dijo para luego patearla, algo que no le gusto a las 3 chicas que estaban al lado de Hipo y este miraba a Jack que tenia la misma idea en mente

Niña: Ya déjenme yo no quiero lastimar a nadie - dijo ya desesperada y ya le salieron lagrimas donde fue lagrima que derramo el vaso para Hipo que en un ataque de furia corrió hacia los niños empujándolos y poniéndose al frente de la niña

Hipo: Tóquenla y sabrán lo que es sufrir- dijo con una mirada que daba miedo y difundía protección a la niña detrás de el, los niños asustados salieron corriendo- esta bien- dijo volteando y mirando a los ojos de la niña estos eran de color verde como los del chico y su cabello era naranja como los de Mérida pero este era liso

Niña: Gracias, gracias- repetía mientras abrazaba a su salvador con lagrimas en los ojos, lo cual conmovió a las otras chicas que se acercaban

Hipo: Ya, ya todo se acabo- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña y la abrasaba con el otro brazo tratando que se calme, hasta que lo hizo- bueno primero dime cual es tu nombre- dijo viendo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo y gano mas confianza en la niña

Niña: Y-yo me llamo Hallie- dijo un tanto nerviosa

Hipo: Con que Hallie ehhh, bonito nombre- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizando a la niña- dime por que esos niños te pegaban- dijo algo serio mirando como la chica se ponía muy nerviosa y con cara asustada

Hallie: Yo...… Yo soy huérfana- dijo mirando al suelo, en berk mayormente los huérfanos son comunes pero la mayoría los molestaban por eso los niños mas que todo y en las familias algunas creían que las mujeres eran inferiores aunque estas ideas no eran muy populares que digamos

Hipo: Cuanto lo siento no tenia idea- dijo para luego abrazar a la niña que al sentir el abrazo se sintió protegida y sin mas remedio se puso a llorar de nuevo por unos 10 minutos- ya soltaste todo-dijo mirando con preocupación a la niña mientras que los demás veían como interactuaban los dos

Hallie: Si ya estoy mejor pero estoy segura que esos niños volverán a pegarme- dijo mirando al suelo

Hipo: Pues eso no lo permitiré- dijo para pararse y cargar a la niña en sus hombros- vamos a mi casa yo te cuidare estarás bajo mi cuidado, hablare con Bocon para que sea tu tutor hasta que cumplas mayoría de edad- dijo con una sonrisa y la niña miraba con asombro al chico que no solo de a verla salvado le estaba dando una casa una familia- seremos como hermanos

Rapunzel: Si! Y yo seré tu hermana estaremos en contacto- dijo con su forma infantil de siempre

Jelsa: Yo también seré tu hermana alguien tiene que poner un poco de orden- dijo con una sonrisa

Mérida: Yo también lo seré así que no esperes que no seré algo estricta contigo- dijo sonriendo

Jack: Yo también seré tu hermano el divertido- dijo haciendo una caras infantiles sacando una sonrisa a todos incluso a la niña que veía todo

Hallie: Gracias- dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo pero de felicidad- gracias- dijo rompiendo mas en llanto escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de Hipo, mientras los demás sonreían de verla

Una vez termino esa conmovida reunión, los chicos se fueron al bosque ya que hoy para suerte de Mérida y Hipo no había entrenamiento así que se fueron al lugar favorito de los ahora 6 chicos, cuando llegaron Hipo les dijo que esperen aquí y dejo a Jelsa a cargo de Hallie para que la cuide cuando el bajara cuando bajo el chico tenia una canasta de comida que el dragón lo olía desde lejos, cuando se acerco dejo tirar la canasta al suelo donde la abrió dando a ver los pescados que este los olía para después comerlos pero se alejo poniéndose a la defensiva

Hipo: Que pasa chimuelo- dijo mirando al dragón hasta que vio una anguila entre los pescados, la saco de los pescado asustando a chimuelo- no, no tranquilo- dijo para luego tirar a la anguila lejos- aquí entre nos a mi tampoco me gusta la anguila- dijo sarcásticamente

Se alejo haciendo una seña para que sus amigos bajaran y así lo hicieron, ya una ves estuvieran abajo los 6 empezaron a jugar para la diversión de Hallie la cual se reía de los juegos que hacían sus hermanos y así estuvieron por mas de 5 horas jugando hasta que Hallie se canso y se durmió junto a las otras 3 chicas que también se cansaron, todo era observado por chimuelo que los veía y sentía el cariño y aprecio que se sentían entre ellos, Jack estaba practicando su magia y Hipo simplemente estaba dibujando en la tierra por un lado estaba chimuelo y por el otro estaba todos sus amigos como están ahora, por la curiosidad chimuelo se acerco a ver lo que estaba haciendo Hipo impresionándose este por la cercanía de chimuelo que lo observaba como dibujaba a el, Jack al darse cuenta va a las chicas para despertarlas

Una ves echo les dijo que guarden silencio y miren lo que pasaba, cuando se dieron cuenta chimuelo agarro una rama empezando a hacer unas líneas como tratando de hacer un dibujo cuando termino Hipo se paro e iba caminar y por accidente piso una de las líneas lo cual hizo que chimuelo gruña, asustando un poco a Hipo y cuando noto donde pisaba hizo su pie poniéndolo al otro lado de la raya haciendo que chimuelo ya no gruña, mientras pasaba las rayas observado por sus amigos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba parado delante de chimuelo que no hizo nada, Hipo estiro su brazo para tocarlo lo cual hizo que gruñera un poco entonces Hipo alejo su brazo pero por inercia bajo la mirada y lo intento de nuevo, y esta ves chimuelo acerco su hocico dejándose tocar por Hipo sorprendiendo a todos, pero cuando volteo a verlo este se alejo sacudió su cabeza y se alejo para dormir otra vez

Jelsa: Que fue eso- dijo sorprendida acercándose a Hipo

Hipo: No lo se pero creo que al menos se dio cuenta que no somos peligroso, ahora será una oportunidad para ayudarlo- dijo para acercarse junto con Jelsa la cual estaba algo asustada, chimuelo al darse cuenta de eso desconfió de Jelsa- tranquilo no venimos a lastimarte- dijo alzando los brazos haciendo que chimuelo se relajara un poco pero aun así estaría atento, una ves Jelsa llego al ala lastimada vio que esta tenia herida en el ala que no le permitía volar

Jelsa: Ya veo esta herida debe ser sanada ya, tráiganme lo siguiente- dijo dibujando rápidamente algunas hiervas para que traigan los chicos mientras que Hallie, Jelsa e Hipo cuidaban y trataban de no infectar mas la herida

Hallie: Tranquilo solo venimos a ayudar si?- dijo mirando con preocupación a chimuelo que sintió los sentimientos sincero de la niña y los chicos así que se relajo dejando que lo curen, cuando trajeron todo lo que pidieron empezaron a tratar las heridas que tenia

Jelsa: Listo ya esta en uno días estará como nueva esa ala- dijo sonriendo por su trabajo

Hipo: Grandioso Jelsa, no por nada eres la mejor pupila que ha tenido Gothi- dijo sonriendo y Jelsa dijo " pues claro" mientras inflaba su pecho en orgullo

Mérida: Bueno, bueno ahora nosotros debemos almorzar- dijo sonriendo para que todos se fueran sin antes despedirse de chimuelo

Cuando llegaron al pueblo y yendo a el gran salón algunos murmullos se podían escuchar "que hace el inútil con una niña" "habrá secuestrado a esa niña" y seguían hablando lo cual no le importaban a los 6 ya que estos conversaban amena mente hasta que Bocon entro y vio a los jóvenes con la niña

Bocon: Oye Hipo quien es la nueva integrante- dijo mirando a la niña que se asusto y se escondió detrás de Hipo

Hipo: Ella es nuestra pequeña hermana, Hallie- dijo cargando a Hallie en su regazo y esta se aferraba a su ropa- tranquila el es una buena persona el es tu tío Bocon- dijo sonriendo

Bocon: Bueno si es que quieres yo soy tu tío- dijo con una sonrisa

Hipo: Por cierto Bocon quería pedirte la autorización para que ella este bajo mi cuidado- dijo poniéndose un poco serio

Bocon: Si los papeles de tutor, pero necesitas la aprobación de la niña- dijo mirando a la niña

Hallie: Yo quiero ser cuidada por Hip- dijo determinada pegándose mas a Hipo

Bocon: Esta bien te traeré los papeles esperen- dijo para salir del gran salón para luego de unos minutos traer consigo unos papeles- aquí están, pero Hipo sabes que Estoico se enfadara contigo por traer a alguien mas a su casa- dijo de forma seria sus amigos miraban a Hipo con preocupación, se habían olvidado de ese detalle mientras que Hipo solo tenia una mirada baja

Hipo: No me interesa, si el no la acepta simplemente me iré de esa casa para poder cuidar a mi hermanita- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, para todos si parecían unos auténticos hermanos pero para una chica esa niña era una arpía que quería quitarle su puesto

Luego de eso todos fueron a la casa de Mérida que se encontraba algo lejos de la casa de Hipo pero cerca de la de los demás amigos, una vez llegaron empezaron a charlar a jugar cualquier cosa y así estuvieron hasta que fue de noche y cada uno decidió cenar por su cuenta, Hipo y Hallie se fueron a la casa de este para cenar pero se encontraron con...…

Freya: Hola hermano y "hermanita" - dijo mirando de mala manera a Hallie

Hipo: Que pasa Freya, que tienes contra Hallie- dijo mirando de forma seria y esta sintió un pinchazo en su corazón

Freya: Yo... Yo solo quería saludar a nuestra pequeña hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa forzada pero que noto Hipo ya que para el era evidente cuando estaba mintiendo

Hipo: Si esta bien.. Nosotros vamos a cenar que te parece si nos acompañas- dijo de manera amigable ya que el quería hacer un poco las pases con ella aunque no sabia desde cuando su hermana se comportaba así

Freya: Si, si quiero - dijo con los ojos esperanzados y con una sonrisa

Hipo: Bien, vamos a cenar- dijo para preparar la cena para los 3 sonriente de ver a sus dos hermana interactuar parece que se divertían mucho las 2- parece que ya no la odia- dijo para seguir preparando la cena, una ves termino lo dejo en la mesa para cenar los tres, cenando en un ambiente muy típico de una familia


	4. Capítulo 4

Xxxxxx Al día siguiente Xxxxxx

Se ve a los 8 jóvenes que se encontraban en el entrenamiento para dragones mientras ahora 4 perdonas estaban viendo junto a Bocon y Gothi también estaba allí por si había algún herido, los jóvenes que estaban en el entrenamiento corrían por todos lados del laberinto para que el Nader que estaba sobre sus cabezas no los atrape, en todo el transcurso evitaban como podían al Nader pero en un movimiento inesperado el Nader acorralo a Freya y le iba a disparar si no es por que Hipo la empujo alejando de su trayectoria y perdiéndolos de vista, en eso ve a Astrid que empieza a correr para escapar, el Nader choca contra el muro haciendo que caiga y tanto Astrid como el Nader estaban enzima del muro saltando hasta donde estaban Freya y Hipo, como no había mas sitio donde saltar cayo enzima de Hipo

Hipo: espera, déjame…- dijo sacando su brazo del escudo que tenia y Astrid se paro para ver al Nader acercándose y de un tirón saco el escudo entero estrellándolo contra la cabeza del dragón haciendo que este se valla a su jaula

Astrid: Que crees que es esto, un juego?- dijo mirando al chico- la batalla de nuestros padres pronto se va a convertir en nuestra decide de que lado estas- dijo apuntando su hacha al cuello de Hipo

Hipo de la impresión no dijo nada simplemente se quedo mirando como se iba mientras que Mérida y Freya se acercaban para ver si estaba bien

Freya: estas bien?- dijo viendo a su hermano mientras Hallie se acercaba para abrazar a su hermano

Hallie: HIP! Estas bien?- dijo abrazando a su hermano con preocupación

Hipo: si estoy bien- dijo sonriendo pero sin dejar de pensar "en que lado estoy…"

Luego de esa escena los chicos salieron a donde se encontraba chimuelo, una ves llegaron los chicas se pusieron en un lado para hablar de ellas mismas mientras que los chicos se separaron y se sentaron junto a chimuelo

Jack: oye Hipo, no crees que es mucho tiempo de que estés ocultando tus sentimientos hacia Astrid- dijo mirando seriamente a el chico

Hipo: suspira- ahhhh, no se que hacer no puedo evitarlo, es la única aparte de ellas- dijo mirando a sus amigas- que no me margina, como toda la isla- dijo algo decaído

Jack: será mejor que ordenes tus sentimientos por que esto va a tener repercusiones en el futuro- dijo suspirando algo triste por su amigo

Hipo: ya lo se, pero es que no se si me corresponderá -dijo algo triste pero lo que no se esperara es que el dragón lo hiciera acariciarle la cabeza como modo de apoyo para el chico- gracias, amigo- le dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón

Jack: Sera mejor que le digas, que pierdes no intentándolo- dijo tratando de animar a su amigo

Hipo: ya te dije, pero creo que lo hare mas tarde- dijo algo rojo de que su amigo le incite a hacerlo

Hallie: HIP!- llamaba la pequeña- vamos a jugar!- decía feliz

Hipo: si hay voy- dijo para correr con Jack y el dragón para jugar con ellos

******* en el mar abierto enfrente de nubes*********

Vikingo: Ya todos están listos jefe- le dijo mirando a su jefe

Stoico: Que todos me sigan no se separen por ningún motivo- dijo mientras los barcos entraban en la neblina, pero de repente aparece una luz que muestra a un Pesadilla Monstruosa en medio

****** en el bosque de berk ************

Los chicos seguían jugando en la cala donde estaba chimuelo

Hallie: vamos Hip no me atrapas!- decía mientras corría y sonreía, los chicos solo corrían jugando a las atrapadas y le tocaba a Hipo

Hipo: vamos te alcanzare- dijo mientras corría atrás de ella, alcanzándola y tirarse atrapándola en sus brazos dando giros por el suelo y terminar boca arriba los dos- ves si te atrape- dijo sonriendo

Hallie: si, si me atrapaste- sonriendo inocente le encantaba que su hermano la trate así

Jelsa: bueno ya esta oscureciendo será mejor que vayamos a comer- dijo levantándose después de haber descansado un poco por las corridas que hicieron

Mérida: si será mejor que vallamos- dijo ya yéndose pero recordó algo- hay no puede ser- dijo pensando en una cosa

Hipo: que pasa?- pregunto al ver la reacción de su amiga

Mérida: hoy tenemos que vigilar te acuerdas- dijo algo decaída

Freya/Hipo: es verdad- dijeron decaídos de estar hay aburridos

Rapunzel: a soportarlo nada mas- dijo sonriente y algo divertida como los demás de sus amigos

Xxxxxxx 2 horas después xxxxxxxx

Se encuentran los 8 jóvenes en el puesto de vigilancia a ver si pasaba algún ataque

Bocon:... Es el momento en donde un dragón me ataco y me arranco la mano debió pasar la vos por que no paso ni un mes en el que otro me quito la pierna- dijo señalando sus dos prótesis

Patan: Te aseguro que me muero del enojo, vengare a tu bella mano y bello pie, le cortare los pies a todos los dragones que combata con mis dientes- dijo altaneramente

Bocon: No, lo que quieres son las colas y las alas- dijo arrancando un ala del pollo que tenia en mano- si no puede volar no puede huir, un dragón derribado es un dragón- dijo, Hipo ya estaba recordando al dragón que estaba en la cala y sentía culpa- bueno yo me voy a dormir y ustedes también- dijo en un bostezo- mañana empezamos con los grandes lentamente pero con seguridad avanzamos hasta la pesadilla monstruosa, pero quien tendrá el honor de matarlo?- dijo a sus estudiantes, Astrid junto con Freya y Mérida se dieron cuenta de que Hipo ya no estaba, lo siguieron estas ultimas mientras Astrid solo los observaba irse y sin darle mayor importancia se fue con los demás para conversar hasta que todos se fueron

Hipo iba con dirección a su casa sin sacarse lo que dijo Bocon

Freya: Hipo- dijo su hermana tratando de llamar su atención- pensabas sobre lo que dijo Bocon, no es así?- dijo ya sabiendo lo que pensaba

Hipo: Si es que yo lo derribe y ahora no puede volar, que pasaría si no lo hubiéramos encontrado otro dragón lo atacaría, y si otro vikingo lo encontrara lo mataría y si...- no dijo mas ya que su herma se detuvo y lo abrazo

Freya: Ya Hipo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de este- deja de amordazarte, si lo derribaste y que?, al menos ganaste un nuevo mejor amigo- dijo alejándose un poco sin dejar el abrazo, le beso la frente para que se calmara y tuviera paz

Hipo: Si tienes razón- dijo devolviendo el abrazo- bueno será mejor que no vallamos- dijo para tomar la mano de su hermana y jalarla con cuidado con dirección a su casa, esto le recordó a Freya el momento en el que eran niños y Hipo siempre estaba junto a ella, no se separaban por nada hasta que ella se alejo de él, recordar ese momento la entristeció bastante preguntándose "si no me hubiera alejado de Hipo ahora nosotros seriamos mas unidos que solo esto" pensó en tremenda tristeza que fue notada por el chico- que pasa?- pregunto preocupado

Freya: No nada estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que fue notada por él

Hipo: Dime que pasa- dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su hermana

Freya: Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo tratando de desviar el tema pero no pudo en cambio Hipo la abrazo de forma cariñosa

Hipo: Por favor dime...- dijo suplicante y la chica no pudiendo contenerlo mas dijo todo

Freya: Es que... No merezco esto, no merezco tu cariño, tu perdón, tu consuelo, tu amor, no lo merezco yo me aleje de ti y tu... Me aceptas así nada mas, mes siento mal- dijo ya llorando

Hipo: Ya no te preocupes- dijo acariciando su cabeza- no te odio por alejarte de mi- dijo suavemente- te agradezco eso si no, no hubiera conocido a los amigos que tengo ahora y talvez no hubiera conocido a nuestra pequeña hermana- dijo sonriendo- además, jamás voy a odiar a mi hermana, eres lo único que me recuerda mas a Mamá y aparte eres parte de mi familia, lo haz sido y lo seguirás siendo- dijo sonriente- no te culpes siempre te querré- dijo besando la frente de su hermana- ahora vamos a casa para que podamos descansar- dijo yendo con su hermana a su casa, al llegar se encontraron con Hallie en medio de la sala esperándolos

Hallie: Mucho se demoraron- dijo en forma de un puchero lindo sacando unas risas a los dos jóvenes

Hipo: Si vamos a cenar y a dormir los tres juntos que dices hace mucho frio para que duerman solas- dijo sonriendo y la pequeña sonriendo y saltando de la emoción de dormir con sus dos hermanos- primero a cenar en condiciones- dijo para preparar pescado frito, lo que las chicas se emocionaron ya que Hipo cocinaba muy bien, luego de unos 15 minutos Hipo llevo los platos de comida a la mesa- bueno aquí esta la comida- dijo mientras dejaba los platos y las chicas admirando la comida

Hallie: Si! A comer!- dijo emocionada

Freya: Tampoco te atragantes por comer muy rápido- dijo con una risa por ver la cara de la niña, después de comer se fueron al cuarto de Hipo ya que esta era mas fría que el cuarto de Freya así que para que este no pasara frio decidieron ir a su cuarto

Hipo: Bueno será mejor que durmamos- dijo mientras las chicas se echaban, Freya en la parte izquierda y Hallie en el medio, por ultimo Hipo que se echo a la izquierda

Hallie: Buenas noches- dijo con una sonrisa de que sus hermanos la cuiden

Freya: Si buenas noches- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

Hipo: Buenas noches- dijo dándole otro beso en la cabeza

Hallie: Si...- dijo sonriendo quedándose dormida siendo observada por los dos jóvenes

Freya: Se ve linda cuando duerme- dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña

Hipo: Si es bonita- dijo sonriendo y acercando mas a la pequeña a él- después de todo es nuestra hermanita- dijo sonriendo mas

Freya: claro es nuestra hermanita- dijo sonriendo acercando tanto a su hermano como a la pequeña- buenas noches- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

Hipo: Buenas noches- dijo cerrando los ojos y durmiendo junto con Freya

Xxxxxxx Al día siguiente xxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de los chicos, se despierta primero Hipo quedándose viendo a las chicas que tenia entre sus brazos

Hipo: "si que se ven bonitas mientras duermen"- pensó - las quiero- dijo en un susurro pegándose más a sus hermanas haciendo que estas sonrían mientras dormían, luego de 20 minutos Freya se va despertando y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Hipo sonriendo- buenos días- dijo alegre pero en voz baja para no despertar a su pequeña hermana

Freya: Buenos días- dijo sonriente viendo a su hermano para luego ver a su hermanita- es bastante dormilona- dijo acariciando la cara de la pequeña

Hipo: si…. Y eso me recuerda cuando tu dormías bastante- dijo divertido mientras Freya lo veía con un berrinche- bueno y también eras bien tierna cuando dormías- dijo sonriente y Freya se sonrojaba

Freya: Oye no me espíes mientras duermo- dijo con el sonrojo muy evidente, en eso despiertan a Hallie- oh... Lo siento pequeña- dijo acariciando su mejilla de su hermanita

Hallie: No te preocupes...- dijo en un bostezo

Hipo: Buenos días hermanita, dormiste bien?- dijo sonriente de ver que era mas adorable cuando se despertaba

Hallie : Buenos días Hip y si, si dormí bien- dijo con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo de alegría por sentirse en familia

Hipo: Que bien... Ahora vamos a desayunar- dijo sonriente levantándose de la cama para ir a la cocina- será mejor que ustedes también vengan- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Luego de eso bajaron las chicas y encontraron a Hipo preparando su desayuno

Hipo: bueno a comer y luego a salir por que tenemos que ir al entrenamiento- dijo sentándose a comer seguido de las dos chicas, una ves terminaron de comer y que llegaran sus amigos para ir a la cúpula

Bocon: Hoy aprenderemos sobre el ataque- dijo mientras una puerta de metal explotaba- el cremallerus espantosus, es muy engañoso, una cabeza lanza gas la otra cabeza lo enciende, su trabajo es saber cual es cual- dijo apartándose del campo de batalla

Cada uno se separo en grupos de dos, Astrid con Brutilda, Mérida con Freya, Hipo con Patapez y Patan con Brutacio

Patapez: dientes afilados y cerrado te inyectan veneno para predijestion, prefieren emboscadas, trituran a sus victimas en…..- no termino por que Hipo lo interrumpió

Hipo: Puedes dejar de hablar- dijo callando a Patapez con su miedo

Patan: si ese dragón- dijo mientras veía para todos lados- muestra algunas de sus caras lo voy a….- dijo mirando a un punto- ahí- dijo tirando el agua

Brutilda: AHH! Oigan somos nosotras idiotas- dijo con fastidio

Brutacio: pues les creció el trasero pensábamos que eran un dragón-dijo en broma riéndose

Patan: no es tenga de malo una figura draconiana- dijo tratando de coquetear fallando de forma descomunal recibiendo un golpe en la cara de parte de Astrid y un golpe con la cubeta a la cara de Brutacio, pero este cuando callo al suelo algo lo arrastro haciéndolo gritar con algo de pánico

Astrid: espera- dijo evitando que la gemela se acercara pero lo que no predijo fue que la cola de aquel dragón las tirara a ambas

Brutacio: AHH! Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho!- dijo mientras salía corriendo despavorido

Patapez: Las probabilidades de sobrevivir ahora son casi nulas- dijo asustado mientras una cabeza del dragón se acercaba- oh, oh, hay no hay- dijo para luego lanzar el agua dándole a la cabeza pero este soltaba un gas verdoso lentamente- oh, ah esta no era- dijo con sarcasmo y con temor, cuando el dragón expulso mucho mas gas

Bocon: PATAPEZ CUIDADO!- exclamo a su joven aprendiz, en eso sale el dragón completo con las dos cabezas, la cabeza de la izquierda soltaba chispas- ahora Hipo- dijo mientras este lanzaba el agua dándole en la cabeza pero eso no lo detuvo de atacar con los dientes- HIPO!- exclamo preocupado pero lo que le dejo sin habla fue que Hipo con sus manos ahuyentara al dragón llevándolo hasta su jaula y encerrándolo junto a una anguila, se volteo limpiándose las manos en su chaleco y mirando a los demás con cara de sorpresa excepto a su hermana y su amiga que lo veían con enojo

Hipo: bueno e-eso es todo por que tengo cosas que ah.. Si eh hasta mañana- dijo para irse seguido de sus amigos y su hermana

Freya: Hiiipooo- dijo molesta- por que le hiciste eso al pobre dragón- dijo con enojo

Hipo: losiento pero tenia que hacerlo para que no lo dañen, esta noche vamos al ruedo para poder curar un poco al Nader y sacar a la anguila que esta en la jaula del cremallerus, Jelsa necesitare de tu ayuda- dijo parándose enfrente de esta que solo dio una sonrisa

Jelsa: claro, lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras- dijo sonriendo tiernamente sonrojando un poco a Hipo y poniendo un poco celosas a las chicas que estaban ahí, /si se lo preguntan Hallie se siente celosa por que su hermano la consiente demasiado y no sentir su cariño la pone celosa XD/

Hipo: gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo- dijo sonriendo y esta ves sonrojando a la chica y a su ves poniendo mas celosas a las demás chicas

Jelsa: no te preocupes- dijo con el sonrojo

Hipo: bueno será mejor que vallamos a darle la comida a chimuelo- dijo yendo por una canasta de peces y luego salir junto a sus amigos a la cala donde se encontraba chimuelo- como estas amigo- dijo mirando al dragón y dejando la canasta en el suelo para que pueda comer- parece que tu ala esta mejor- dijo mirando como movía sus alas de la emoción

Mérida: parece que ya mejoro- dijo sonriente

Hipo: si, bueno amigo puedes irte- dijo algo triste alzando los brazos para que alzara el vuelo pero no lo hizo- que pasa estas sano puedes volar- dijo mirando con sorpresa al dragón que solo se acerco y lo obligo a acariciarle la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo "no me iré"- quieres quedarte?- dijo con algo de alegría y este solo salto como afirmación- si es lo que quieres pues esta bien- dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón que se dejo acariciar, la pequeña Hallie se acerco y empezó a saltar y montarse en chimuelo que solo la acepto y corría haciendo sonreír y reír a la niña

Hallie: vamos Hip, vamos a volar!- dijo emocionada

Hipo: tu que dices amigo estas listo para volar?- pregunto preocupado por su amigo que solo hizo un ruido y una asentimiento para confirmarle que estaba bien- pues entonces vamos- dijo para subirse a chimuelo y poner a Hallie entre sus brazos para que no se caiga, chimuelo alzo el vuelo a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Hipo y haciendo reír mas a Hallie, una ves que este se acostumbro se sostuvo en chimuelo para no caerse y sostener mejor a la pequeña- crees poder ir mas rápido?- dijo de forma emocionada y de reto, y chimuelo aceptando el reto aumentando la velocidad

Luego de 30 minutos de vuelo decidieron bajar e ir a la cala donde Hipo recibió un regaño de Mérida y Jelsa por la imprudencia que tuvo al subir a Hallie sin ninguna protección

Hipo: vamos no es tan malo- dijo tratando de defenderse

Jelsa: no Hipo fue muy peligroso que dejaras a Hallie subirse- dijo en reproche

Hipo: bueno talvez, pero yo jamás dejaría a caer a Hallie y si se callera yo mismo te tiraría para salvarla- dijo seriamente dando a entender que si lo haría no importaba como pero lo haría

Mérida: bueno pero no lo vuelva a hacer sin alguna precaución- dijo dejando a Hipo del regaño

Hipo: si lo hare- dijo suspirando de resignación

Jelsa: con tal de que lo entiendas- dijo para luego ver a Hallie y a chimuelo jugar- al menos ella disfruta de su infancia- dijo sonriendo tristemente

Rapunzel: cuantas veces tenemos que decirte la muerte de tu familia no fue tu culpa- dijo sobando la espalda de la chica

Jack: si tiene razón, además todos comprendemos tu dolor hemos vivido algo similar- dijo algo triste

Jelsa: si tienen razón- dijo mas calmada- por eso son mis mejores amigos- dijo sonriendo y los demás también sonrieron

Hallie: que pasa? Por que están sonriendo?- pregunto con curiosidad

Hipo: eso te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayor, ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo para que su hermana se subiera a sus hombros, pero escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos- que fue eso?- dijo mientras las chicas se ponían detrás de los chicos preparando sus armas y Hallie estaba siendo protegida por chimuelo, lo que no dedujeron era que un dragón parecido a chimuelo solo que este tenia púas en su cuerpo aparte de tener un color como la arena

Rapunzel: Ohhh, Skyla- dijo feliz y se acercaba a la dragona que la tiro y la empezó a lamer

Hipo: es el dragón que encontramos en la playa- dijo impresionado

Jack: nunca e visto un dragón parecido a este- dijo sorprendido

Jelsa: el tiene razón es una nueva especie- dijo impresionada y Hipo se rio un poco- que pasa?- dijo viendo a su amigo

Hipo: me parece gracioso so ya que yo dije lo mismo cuando lo vimos por primera vez- dijo riendo un poco

Mérida: miren quien viene detrás de él- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose- que tal Aslan- dijo acariciando la cabeza de aquel dragón fornido

Hallie: si dragones nuevos- dijo corriendo hacia los dragones que no hacían nada solo Skyla se acerco y empezó a jugar con la pequeña alrededor de Aslan

Mérida: como se nota que es tu hermana Hipo- dijo sarcásticamente ya que no le tenia miedo a los dragones

Hipo: bueno después de todo es nuestra hermana o no Freya- dijo mirando a su hermana

Freya: si tienes razón- dijo sonriente de ver a su pequeña hermana

Hipo: bueno….- dijo acercándose a las dos chicas con sus dragones- parece que ya le pusieron nombre- dijo sonriente

Rapunzel: si como tu le pusiste nombre a chimuelo pensamos que nosotras también- dijo sonriente

Hipo: pues bien hecho- dijo para ver el sol- ya esta oscureciendo- dijo viendo el cielo- es el mejor momento para ir a la arena, vamos!- dijo montando a los dragones, en chimuelo estaban Freya, Hallie y Hipo, en Aslan estaban Mérida y Jelsa, y en Skyla estaban Rapunzel y Jack, se fueron por los alrededores para no ser vistos, una vez llegaron a la arena abrieron primero la jaula del Nader que este abrió su boca pero la cerro por el dolor que sentía- tranquilo no vamos a hacerte daño- dijo acercándose junto con chimuelo que le gruñía como si estuviera hablando con el otro dragón, este dejo su estado de defensa y se relajo dejando que Jelsa se acercara y le empezara a curar, mientras tanto Hipo, Jack y Freya abrían la jaula del cremallerus y sacaban la anguila, Skyla se acerco y empezó a correr alrededor del dragón que este le siguieron el juego, una ves termino ese juego Skyla se acerco a los chicos mostrándole que no le harían daño, el cremallerus acerco sus cabezas a Hipo y Freya que acariciaron al dragón- ya es momento de que nos vallamos para que no nos vean dejemos a los dragones- dijo colocando a los dragones en sus jaulas para luego salir volando a la cala y luego irse al pueblo- los veo mañana chicos- dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos e irse con sus hermanas a cenar y luego a dormir


	5. Capítulo 5

Xxxxx 2 días después xxxxx

Se ve a los 7 chicos en la cala junto a los tres dragones, estos jugaban con la pequeña Hallie, los demás estaban en unas rocas sentados viéndolos

Rapunzel: es muy animada- dijo sonriente

Jelsa: oye Hipo tu eras a si de niño- dijo con una risita

Freya: y no te imaginas el siempre jugaba con cualquier cosa que encontraba y no se separaba de- no termino ya que este le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Hipo: no hables demás y aparte yo no siempre estaba contigo tu también buscabas- dijo mirando a su hermana

Freya: eso no es verdad!- dijo mirando a su hermano

Hipo: claro que si y si sigues con esto digo tu pequeño secreto- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Freya: no te atreverías- dijo con cara asustada

Hipo: me estas retando- dijo aumentando esa sonrisa y su hermana solo dijo "no…."- eso creí….- dijo para luego ver a los dragones que alzaron sus cabezas como si estuvieran escuchando algo, los 3 jóvenes se acercaron a su respectivo dragón- que pasa amigo?- pregunto viendo a su dragón, los 3 dragones hicieron gestos para los chicos los siguieran y así lo hicieron llegando a una cueva cerca del mar- que hacemos aquí?- pregunto viendo a los alrededores, se escucha un llanto de un dragón dentro de la cueva y por curiosidad todos se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras- pero que clase de dragón es este….- dijo viendo al pequeño dragón que se parecía Skyla y a chimuelo pero este tenia mas espinas en la espalda que Skyla

Mérida: otra especie desconocida- dijo mientras se acercaba y este dragón se alejaba- pero nos tiene miedo- dijo mirando con pena a la cría, lo que no se percataron era que Aslan se acercaba a la pequeña cría y esta se alejaba pero le gruñía como si estuvieran hablando y este dejo de retroceder y Aslan se acerco hasta ponerse a su lado, caminaron hasta los chicos donde Jelsa pudo acercarse pero lo que nadie espero fue que Hallie se acercara a la cría y la empezara a abrazar donde la cría sorprendentemente no hizo nada para zafarse si no que se mantenía tranquila

Jack: eso si que no me lo esperaba- dijo viendo a los dos

Rapunzel: yo tampoco- dijo con una sonrisa

Hallie: Hip, Frey nos lo podemos quedar?- dijo suplicante

Hipo: claro que lo podemos llevar pero se tendrá que quedar en la cala junto a chimuelo, Aslan y Skyla- dijo acercándose a su hermanita

Hallie: pero no podemos llevárnoslo a casa- dijo rogando a sus hermanos

Freya: lo lamento Hallie pero no podemos-dijo acercándose y agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña

Hallie: EHH! Pero por que?!- dijo desilusionada

Hipo: por que lo mataran si es que lo ven el la aldea- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña- lo siento pero se tiene que quedar en la cala- dijo mientras continuaba acariciándola- pero mira estará mejor con chimuelo y lo podrás ver- dijo sonriendo tratando de consolar a su hermana

Hallie: Esta bien...- dijo decaída

Freya: Vamos no te deprimas- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana- vamos tenemos que volver- dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a la cala donde dejaron al pequeño dragón, luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas cada uno

Xxxxxx Al día siguiente xxxxxxx

Se ve por los cielos a Hipo, Hallie y a keyri el dragón que rescataron, todos montados en chimuelo que subía a toda velocidad y descendía a mayor velocidad, luego de un par de minutos bajaron donde vieron a los chicos esperando

Rapunzel: Parece que se divirtieron- dijo sonriendo

Freya: Eso no es justo yo también quería subir- dijo en un berrinche

Hipo: Lo siento pero estabas dormida y no quería despertarte- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

Mérida: Vamos no es para tanto- mientras subía a su dragón

****** En el muelle de Berk **********

Un barco quemado con cortadas, un barco deplorable, este desembarcaban a los vikingos que se encontraban en esta hasta su jefe el cual se acerco Bocon

Bocon: Y bien? Supongo que al menos dieron con el nido- dijo mientras tomaba una canasta de las manos de su jefe

Estoico: Ni nos acercamos- dijo enojado y frustrado

Bocon: Eh, que bien..- dijo irónico

Estoico: Espero que hayas tenido mas suerte que yo...- dijo para ver a su amigo

Bocon: Si te refieres al final de tus problemas paternos... Pues si- dijo bromeando e impresionando a Estoico, en eso se acercan varios vikingos

Vikinga: En hora buena, Estoico todos estamos muy aliviados- dijo pasando enfrente de los dos y irse a ayudar en el barco

Vikingo: Adiós a lo viejo, hola a lo nuevo- dijo yendo a ayudar

Vikingo: Nadie extrañara a esa peste de antes- dijo tomando la misma acción que sus compañeros

Estoico: Se fue?- dijo exaltado interrogando a su amigo

Bocon: Ahh, si- dijo mientras Estoico se impresionaba- como todas las tardes, pero como culpar lo si la vida de una celebridad es muy dura no puede caminar 5 minutos por el pueblo sin ser agobiado por sus admiradores- dijo sonriente

Estoico: Hipo?- dijo impresionado

Bocon: Quien lo hubiera dicho... Tiene talento con las bestias- dijo sonriente y Estoico extremadamente feliz

****** en los cielos *******

Los chicos montaban a sus dragones excepto Jelsa y Jack por que ellos al controlar el hielo también podían mover las aguas y eso lo aprovechaban para ir mas rápido pero no tan rápido como un furia nocturna

Freya: Vamos mas rápido!- gritaba emocionada por la velocidad

Hipo: Si esta bien, vamos amigo se que puedes ir mas rápido- dijo mirando a su dragón que aumentaba la velocidad

Jelsa: Oigan que nosotros no vamos tan rápido- se quejo por la velocidad del dragón

Hipo: Lo siento pero será mejor que vallamos de una vez a la cala, esta oscureciendo- dijo mientras veía el sol que se ocultaba

Jack: Tiene razón vamos- dijo para cambiar el rumbo como los demás e ir a la cala donde dejaron a los dragones y se fueron a sus casas excepto Hipo que se fue a la herrería donde pensaba en dos armas que podía hacer pero no sabia como o con que hacerlo, se le quedo pensando hasta que alguien apareció

Estoico: Parece que te a ido bien- dijo entrando por la puerta

Hipo: Papa! Ehhh Bocon no esta aquí y yo... Eh..- dijo sumamente nervioso

Estoico: Lo se, lo se vine a buscarte a ti- dijo parándose frente a su hijo

Hipo: Ahh, si?

Estoico: Estas ocultando secretos

Hipo: No se de que estas...

Estoico: Nada pasa en esta isla sin que yo me entere- dijo poniendo mas nervioso a Hipo- ahora dime sobre ese dragón

Hipo: Hay... Dioses, t-te lo iba a decir solo que no sabia como...- dijo pero lo que no espero es que su padre empezara a reír- eh... No estas enojado

Estoico: Que! Siempre quise esto

Hipo: Eh.. Enserio

Estoico: Y eso no es todo deja de destripes a un Nader por primera vez, y que montes una cabeza de Gronckle en tu lanza, hay Thor santísimo, después de tanto de ser el peor vikingo de todos y todo el tiempo estuviste fingiendo, ahaha- se reía felizmente- con lo bien que te va en el ruedo, por fin tenemos algo de que hablar- dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de su hijo y haciendo un momento incomodo- eh... Bueno... Yo vine a darte esto- dijo mientras sacaba un casco

Hipo: Wow...

Estoico: Era de tu madre, a ella le hubiera gustado dártela- dijo poniéndose melancólico

Hipo: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella nos dejo... Temía que la olvidara- dijo sonriendo de nostalgia- gracias...

Estoico: Si... Bueno será mejor que duermas, y por cierto ya me contaron lo de tu hermana- dijo de forma seria- se puede quedar pero que no cause ningún problema- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Hipo aliviado

Xxxxx Al día siguiente xxxxx

Se ve a los 4 jóvenes, Freya, Mérida, Astrid y Hipo, estos se encontraban en el Ruedo donde peleaban contra un Gronckle, ellos esquivaban los ataques que lanzaba y se cubrían con los muros que se encontraban hay

Hipo: Vamos, ustedes por la derecha- dijo mirando a Freya y Astrid- nosotros por la izquierda- dijo para que todos hicieran lo mandado y una vez que lo distrajeron Freya y Astrid, Hipo y Mérida aprovecharon para neutralizar lo tocando su punto débil dejando en el suelo a el Gronckle

Bocon: Bueno esta es una decisión difícil- dijo por que en verdad la era todos habían demostrado excelentes resultados, toda la gente vitoreaba a los 4 jóvenes por sus habilidades

Estoico: Tranquilos!- dijo calmando a su pueblo- la anciana a decidido- dijo mientras Gothi daba un paso a delante, Bocon se acerco y paso su mano por enzima de cada una de las cabezas de los jóvenes, primera fue Mérida, Gothi solo negó con la cabeza, después fue Freya también negó con la cabeza, dejando aliviadas a las dos de no tener que matar al dragón, paso por la cabeza de Astrid negó con la cabeza dejando a una sorprendida Astrid y unas sorprendidas Freya y Mérida, Bocon señalo por ultimo a Hipo donde Gothi lo señalo dando a entender que lo escogía a el

Bocon: Lo lograste Hipo te tocara matar a el dragón- dijo emocionado abrazándolo con un brazo

Estoico: Ha ha, ese es mi hijo! - expreso totalmente feliz

Los amigos de este solo observaron como él palidecía y se llenaba de miedo luego de esa celebración se fue corriendo a la cala de su amigo, con un hacha y con una canasta de peces, este seguido de sus amigos que estaban muy preocupados por él

Hipo: Chimuelo...- dijo algo triste mientras su dragón se acercaba y sus amigos igual

Jelsa: Hipo..., estarás bien lo se- dijo tocando el hombro del chico

Rapunzel: Si Jelsa tiene razón, vas a estar bien no importa nada si lo haces o no siempre estaremos aquí, por que somos tus amigos- dijo tocando el otro hombro del chico

Todos le tocaron la espalda y Hallie lo abrazo por el frente y Hipo devolvía el abrazo

Hipo: Gracias...- en eso se ve a Astrid a la cala

Astrid: Que están haciendo?- pregunto viendo a los chicos que se ponían nerviosos

Rapunzel: Nada, solo pasar el tiempo- dijo nerviosa

Mérida: Si solo pasamos el tiempo

Astrid: Pues han estado extraños desde que empezamos el entrenamiento y me daba curiosidad- dijo acercándose al grupo y se escucha algunas ramas rotas y un gruñido, una ves diviso al dragón- al suelo! - dijo tirándose obligando a todos a hacerlo- corran!- dijo mientras sacaba su hacha e intentando golpear al dragón

Hipo: Noooo!- grito tumbando a Astrid y alejando su hacha e calmando a chimuelo- tranquilo es solo una amiga- dijo mientras esta veía sorprendida- lo asustaste

Astrid: Yo asustarlo a él- dijo y el dragón gruño- quien es él?- pregunto viendo al dragón

Hipo: Ahaha, Astrid chimuelo, chimuelo Astrid- dijo y el dragón gruño, Astrid solo negó con la cabeza alejándose- tátara es el fin- dijo sarcástico y chimuelo volvía a dormir- oye, oye a donde crees que vas

Mientras Astrid corría por el bosque, salta un tronco que obstruía su camino pero lo que no espero es que se alzara en el cielo

Astrid: AHH! Ay Odín protégeme- gritaba hasta que el dragón lo dejo en una rama- HIPO! Ya bájame de aquí- dijo con enojo

Hipo- tienes que dejarme que te explique- dijo enzima del dragón y los demás montados en su dragón a excepción de Freya que estaba en Aslan, junto con Mérida y Jelsa, mientras que Rapunzel estaba montada en su dragón junto con Jack, Hallie y Keyri

Astrid: No voy a escuchar nada de lo que vallas a decir

Hipo: Entonces no hablare, solo déjame mostrarte... por favor Astrid- suplico viendo a la joven que subía al dragón y este enojado por lo que le obligaban- ves, no hace nada- dijo pero lo que no esperaba es que chimuelo alzara el vuelo a toda velocidad, los demás dragones alcanzarlos como podían. Astrid gritaba de pánico- que haces chimuelo- dijo viendo a su dragón- ahaha, normalmente no se porta así- dijo para luego el dragón bajara su ala descendiendo a toda velocidad- ay no...- se lamento, Astrid solo podía gritar

Astrid: Esta bien, lo siento, bájame de esta cosa- dijo totalmente asustada y arrepentida, este sentimiento lo sintió chimuelo que extendió sus alas para un vuelo mas relajado, ahora si siendo alcanzados por los demás dragones que estaban a sus costados y como todos admirando el paisaje, ellos admiraban el atardecer luego subieron hasta las nubes y por ultimo sobrevolaron Berk donde se veía la belleza de la madre naturaleza- bueno tengo que admitirlo, esto es estupendo, él es estupendo- dijo lo ultimo acariciando a chimuelo y este dejándose, pero el momento no duro mucho después les llego la dura realidad- Hipo, tu examen final es mañana y vas a tener que matar... Matar a un dragón- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para no molestar al dragón, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que lo dragones sus pupilas se ponían afiladas y movían sus cabezas buscando algo, luego se dirigieron a la fuente de un sonido que los guiaba

Hipo: Chimuelo que pasa?- pregunto preocupado por su dragón igual que los otros, estos dragones se metieron a la niebla observando con un poco de temor, hasta que unos dragones se colocaron a sus alrededores- agáchense- dijo y estos obedecieron siendo guiados por la niebla- parece que llevan a sus presa- dijo observando que traen los dragones

Jack: Ahh y que somos nosotros- dijo algo sarcástico, luego de un rato de estar volando entran en una cueva donde se nota el calor, estos dragones se ocultan entre las rocas luego de tirar los alimentos al poso

Hipo: Es satisfactorio saber que nuestra comida termina en un agujero- dijo sarcástico pero aun así tenia miedo este lugar le recordaba al sueño que tuvo esa ves...

Mérida: No se están comiendo nada- dijo mirando que todo lo que traían no era para ellos, en ultimo un gronckle llega dejando caer un pequeño pescado donde se escucha un rugido para luego salir un dragón enorme dando las sospechas de Hipo eran verdad es la misma criatura que vio en sus sueño

Hipo: Ya amigo tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras aquel dragón olfateaba algo- ahora- dijo para salir volando seguido de todos los dragones para no ser comidos, luego de salir de hay llegaron a la cala

Astrid: Ahora tiene sentido, es como una colmena gigante, ella es la reina y lo demás son los obreros y los controla- dijo bajándose del dragón- busquemos a tu padre- dijo para intentar salir en su búsqueda

Hipo: No!- dijo parando a Astrid- van a matar a nuestros dragones, no, Astrid tenemos que pensar bien esto- dijo para plantearse un plan factible

Astrid: Hipo, acabamos de descubrir el nido de dragones, lo que los vikingos buscamos desde que llegamos aquí y quieres guardar el secreto, para proteger a tu dragón mascota es enserio- dijo inaudita

Hipo: Si- dijo con la mayor seriedad que tuvo sorprendiendo a todos de verlo así, Hipo podía ser divertido, amable, gentil, pero nunca lo vieron con una cara tan decidida y muy seria, este volteo al darse cuenta de como actuó

Astrid: Esta bien... y que hacemos

Hipo: Solo dame hasta mañana, pensare en algo- dijo algo decaído por recordar la prueba

Astrid: Esta bien...- dijo para luego darle un golpe- esto es por raptarme- las demás chicas querían reclamarle pero Jack las detuvo diciendo que solo observaran- y esto es por todo lo demás...- dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y después salir corriendo dejando a un sorprendido Hipo y los demás sorprendidos igual, aparte de Jack que le molestaba sobre ese evento

Xxxxx Al día siguiente xxxxxxx

Todos los del pueblo se encontraban en el Ruedo donde se llevara acabo la ultima prueba de Hipo

Estoico: Bueno ahora puedo volver a mostrar mi cara en publico- grito para que lo escucharan y los vikingos gritaban en euforia y emoción, este levanto su mano para indicar que los dejaran hablar- si alguien me hubiera dicho que en unas pocas semanas Hipo iba a dejar de ser... Eh... Bueno de ser Hipo a ser el primero en el entrenamiento de dragones lo hubiera amarrado a un mástil y lo hubiera echado al mar por temor a la demencia- dijo mientras los demás gritaban- y lo saben, ha ha- dijo para levantar su mano otra vez- pero aquí estamos y nadie esta más sorprendido, y mas orgulloso que yo- dijo mientras Hipo escuchaba entristeciéndose- Hoy... mi hijo se convierte en vikingo... Hoy... Se convierte en uno de nosotros!- grito lo ultimo mientras la gente gritaba de emoción

Los chicos se acercaban a Hipo

Freya: Ten cuidado con ese dragón...- dijo preocupada por su hermano

Hipo: Nos es el dragón lo que me preocupa- dijo viendo como su padre se dirigía a su asiento

Astrid: Que vas a hacer?- dijo igual de preocupada

Hipo: Voy a ponerle fin a esto... debo intentarlo... chicos si algo sale mal asegúrense que no encuentren a los dragones- dijo algo triste

Jack: Lo haremos...- dijo preocupado por su amigo

Jelsa: Solo prométenos que nada saldrá mal- dijo igual de preocupada, Hipo le iba a responder pero Bocon lo interrumpió

Bocon: Todo listo muchacho, impresiónalos- dijo alegre de ver a su joven aprendiz, este suspiraba de nervios, se dirigió al estante donde había armas, cogió un escudo con la mano izquierda y un hacha con la mano derecha

Estoico: Hmm... Yo escogería el mazo- dijo a su fiel amigo que estaba a su lado

Hipo: Uf... Estoy listo- dijo para que un vikingo jalara una palanca y se abriera poco a poco la jaula del pesadilla monstruosa, de esta salió una explosión de fuego donde salió el dragón furioso corriendo por todo el domo encendido en fuego por todo su cuerpo, una ves que paro se puso enfrente de Hipo ya apagado, los vikingos daban gritos de apoyo aunque la mayoría estaba callada para ver la batalla, Hipo dejaba sus armas mientras retrocedía y por ultimo el casco, el dragón gruño- oye tranquilo... No soy uno de ellos- dijo para luego tirar el casco lejos dando mas confianza al dragón

Estoico: Paren la pelea- dijo con algo de enojo y aumentando

Hipo: No, necesito que todos vean esto, los dragones no son lo que creíamos no tenemos que matarlos...- dijo acercando su mano al hocico del dragón tocándolo y este dejándose tocar

Estoico: Dije que paren la pelea!- grito asustando al dragón y este empezó a perseguir a Hipo, este grito de la impresión de que casi le comen la mano

***** En la cala *******

El dragón negro escucha el ruido inconfundible de su jinete y sin dudarlo salió de la cala siendo cuidado por el sonido que producía su jinete

****** En el ruedo ******

Astrid: HIPO!- grito con preocupación mientras Jack con su hielo subía la reja que previamente Bocon cerro, una ves abierta Astrid corrió para salvar a Hipo tirando un mazo a la cara del dragón que lo golpeo percatándose que ella estaba hay pero antes de que lo persiguiera Jack y Jelsa congelaron sus pies, pero este encendió su cuerpo derritiendo lanzando un disparo a Astrid pero lo esquivo girando a la derecha, el disparo dio al hielo que Jack había puesto en la reja cerrándola, Stoico llego hasta la reja para luego abrirla

Estoico: Por aquí!- dijo para que todos llegaran hasta él, pero antes que llegara Hipo el dragón disparo a él que se dirigía a la puerta, antes de que les diera a los demás Jack reacciono rápido colocando un muro de hielo evitando que le dieran, Hipo al no tener mas opción quiso despistarlo pero lo único que logro fue que el dragón lo capturara con sus garra, todos miraban con preocupación lo que podía pasar pero los distrajo un chillido y el que apareciera chimuelo disparando su bola de plasma a la reja para entrar y proteger a su jinete, chimuelo combatía con el dragón y los demás expectantes e impresionados de ver al...

Bocon: Furia nocturna- dijo con asombro, una ves que el pesadilla monstruosa liberara a Hipo, chimuelo lo protegía de que el pesadilla lo atacara enfrentándolo y ahuyentándolo

Hipo: Chimuelo tienes que salir de aquí...- dijo mientras los vikingos entraban al ruedo para combatir con el furia nocturna, Stoico solo agarro un hacha y se disponía a atacar

Freya: Papá no!- grito para detener a su padre

Hipo: No papá no te hará daño- dijo mientras veía a su padre corriendo para atacar y chimuelo preparado para defenderse, este atacaba a todo vikingo que se acercaba hasta que Estoico estuvo cerca, chimuelo lo derribo y le preparo un ataque de plasma- CHIMUELO NO!- grito con desesperación para que no lo matara, este paro su ataque pero lo que no espero es que un vikingo le lazara un hacha dejándolo desorientado lo suficiente para que lo derriben y lo inmovilicen, un vikingo le mostró un hacha dando a entender que estaban listo para decapitarlo

Estoico: Pónganlo con los otros- dijo para luego agarrar a su hijo y llevárselo al gran salón siendo seguidos por Freya y Hallie, cuando llegaron al gran salón este lo soltó- todo lo que pasaba hay eran trucos, engaños- dijo enojado

Hipo: Metí la pata lose pero... Ah... Enfádate conmigo, des quítate conmigo pero a chimuelo no le hagas nada

Estoico: El dragón... Eso es lo que te preocupa, no por las personas que por poco matas

Hipo: E-el estaba protegiéndome no es peligroso

Estoico: Han matado a cientos de nosotros!

Hipo: Y nosotros a miles de ellos!- dijo mirando mas serio impresionando a sus hermanas y a su padre- solo se están defendiendo eso es todo, ellos nos saquean porque deben hacerlo, sino llevan suficiente comida el celos come a ellos, hay algo peor en su isla hay un...

Estoico: En su isla... Con que fuiste a su nido...

Hipo: Dije su nido?

Estoico: Como lo hallaste?

Hipo: No fui yo... Fue chimuelo el nos guió, solo un dragón puede hallar su isla- dijo mientras Estoico preparaba un plan en su cabeza- no... no papá, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas- dijo con desesperación, mientras las chicas veían sin poder decir nada, Hipo intentando detenerlo agarro su brazo y este lo empujo

Estoico: Escogiste tu bando con ellos... no eres un vikingo... no eres mi hijo- dijo dejando a los chicos impresionados- Preparen las naves- grito cerrando la puerta y una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se arrepintió pero ahora no podía parecer débil tenia que eliminar el nido

Todos los vikingos preparaban las naves, las cargaban con las mayores armas que podían, cargaban sus catapultas, toda la armada de berk se preparaban para la batalla que decidiría el destino de su pueblo...

Estoico: Icen las velas hacia las puertas de la oscuridad- dijo comandando sus tropas, luego volteado a ver el muelle donde vio a su hijo observando todo, sintiéndose mas culpable, luego de que todos los barcos zarparan hasta desaparecer de la vista de Hipo, sus amigos veían con tristeza al chico hasta que Astrid se acerco...

Astrid: Que desastre lo perdiste todo, a tu padre, tu tribu, tu mejor amigo...

Hipo: Gracias por recordármelo- dijo muy triste haciendo sentir culpable a Astrid- por que no pude matar al dragón cuando lo encontré en el bosque... Hubiera sido mejor para todos...

Freya: Pero eso es lo que te diferencia...- dijo llamando la atención de este- recuerda lo que mamá decía "todos no somos iguales, siempre habrá alguien mas diferente que el resto"- dijo haciéndolo recordar las palabras de su madre- ahora dinos por que tu no pudiste...

Hipo: No pude por que... Se veía tan asustado como lo estaba yo... y cuando lo vi entonces me vi a mi mismo

Astrid: El debe estar muy asustado ahora, que harás al respecto...

Hipo: Ah... probablemente algo estúpido

Astrid: Si, pero eso ya lo hiciste

Hipo: Entonces algo alocado...- dijo para luego salir corriendo al pueblo seguido de sus amigos sonrientes de que vuelva a ser el mismo

Astrid: Eso esta mucho mejor- dijo para correr siguiéndolos


	6. Capítulo 6

***** En el mar, cerca de la isla dragón ****

Los barcos se adentraban a la niebla de la isla dragón…

Bocon: Em... Stoico eh estado escuchando a algunos de los hombres eh.. yo no por supuesto pero algunos, yo no se preguntan a que nos enfrentamos, yo se que tienes un plan pero muchos se preguntan yo no... si ese es un plan de verdad o no... Y cuan podría ser eh..?

Stoico: Hallar el nido y destruirlo

Bocon: Ah si la vieja formación vikinga a si de fácil...- dijo pero de repente el dragón captaba señales que intentaba buscar, Stoico se dio cuenta y pidió el timón para mover el barco y ser guiado por el dragón...

***** En el ruedo ******

Los jóvenes se encontraban viendo a su amigo que decidía que dragón seria mejor para que pudieran ir

Patapez: Si tu plan es que te coma definitivamente usa el gronckle- dijo mirando con ironía a los chicos

Brutacio: Fuiste listo al pedir la ayuda del arma mas peligrosa de la aldea... Soy yo- dijo enfrente del chico y este lo empujaron

Patan: Me encanta este plan- dijo para ser golpeando en la cara por Brutilda

Brutilda: Estas loco... Pero me gusta- dijo lo ultimo yendo para un susurro siendo escuchado por todos y poniendo celosas alas amigas de Hipo, Astrid lo único que hizo fue jalarle el pelo para alejarla

Astrid: Y... Cual es el plan?- dijo entusiasmada y Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír

Hipo: Bien primero vamos a entrenar a estos dragones - dijo para luego mirar a las jaula- primero, con el mas difícil... El pesadilla monstruosa...

Mérida: Estas seguro... casi te mata la ultima vez...- dijo preocupada

Hipo: Estoy seguro que no lo hará esta vez, solo habrán la puerta yo me encargo...- dijo muy seguro, sus amigos jalaron la palanca y abrieron la jaula, el dragón se asusto de las personas que habían pero se tranquilizo al ver al chico que le mostro mas respeto que nadie en su vida- tranquilo... Aquí nadie va a hacer te daño- dijo estirando su mano haciendo que el dragón bajara su cabeza y como muestra de respeto se fue alejando poco a poco siendo seguido por el dragón que se acercaba a la mano del chico, Hipo llego al lado de Patan que estaba por no decir MUY asustado, Hipo solo tomo su mano

Patan: Oye que!- dijo asustado

Hipo: Tranquilo no hace nada- dijo acercando mas su mano y el dragón recibiendo la mano

Patan: Jaja- se rio de ver que no pasaba nada- a-adonde vas- se asusto un poco que lo dejara solo

Hipo: Van a necesitar algo para sostenerse...- dijo sacando de una caja cuerda, los jóvenes vieron a su costado y vieron a los dragones que los observaba e Hipo que se ponía enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa...

**** En la isla dragón ******

Los barcos se acercaban mas a la isla siendo guiados por chimuelo hasta que este quiso zafarse de donde estaba prisionero

Stoico: Esten alertas y preparen sus armas- dijo viendo el comportamiento del dragón, este miro la montaña que tenia enfrente viendo al rojo en esta que se movió- aquí es...- dijo con algo de enojo, él fue el primero en bajar luego sus soldados que empezaban a armar su línea de ataque- planten bien las catapultas estén todos listos para una gran batalla...

***** En el ruedo ******

Los jóvenes estaban montados en los dragones preparados para la batalla que se venia

Hipo: En primer lugar quiero decir algo- dijo poniéndose enfrente de todos y estos lo veían- si quieren irse pueden hacerlo no los juzgare o los odiare por hacer eso, esta batalla será muy difícil, no les estoy obligando a venir conmigo pero si deciden quedarse...- dijo sonriendo- y si sobrevivimos pues... es un honor que ustedes luchen a mi lado- dijo sonriendo y dando mas ánimos a los chicos

Freya: Yo digo lo mismo es un honor batallar junto a ustedes- dijo sonriendo sentada junto a Mérida y junto a Hallie que tenia a su pequeño dragón en sus manos

Jack: En eso no hay discusión, no te abandonaremos si vas a hacer una locura yo voy contigo- dijo sonriente junto con Jelsa y Rapunzel

Hipo: Gracias...- dijo feliz ampliando mas su sonrisa de saber que tenia a unos excelentes amigos- pues hacia la victoria!- dijo para subir al Nader que también montaba Astrid y salir volando seguido de los demás

***** En la isla dragón *******

Los vikingos ya estaban preparados para la batalla mas grande que tenían enfrente, Stoico se encontraba junto a Bocon y otros dos vikingos a sus lados

Stoico: Una ves que abramos esta montaña el infierno se va a desatar- dijo serio

Bocon: En mis calzones que bueno que traje otros-bromeo el vikingo

Stoico: Sin importar el final esto se acaba hoy...- dijo poniéndose enfrente de todos alzando su mano y cerrarla formando un puño, esa fue la señal a las catapultas de dispara hacia la montaña la cual abrieron una parte, Stoico fue el primero en acercarse siendo seguido de sus vikingos, él hiso una señal con su mazo en mano dando a entender a una catapulta que disparo una bola de paja en llamas que se adentro al muro y se pudo observar a varios dragones...

Stoico: AHHHH!- fue el grito de guerra que lanzo el jefe espantando a los dragones que salieron volando a toda marcha mientras los vikingos les intentaban dar, todos los dragones salieron del volcán despavoridos y chimuelo se estaba asustando tratando de liberarse, ese comportamiento lo noto Stoico- Esto no se a acabado, Formaciones! Lado a lado!- grito mandando a sus soldados, de repente se escucho un rugido tremendamente fuerte haciendo que el viento les diera en la cara, el volcán se empezaba a agrietar por el lado que antes habían roto y de ellas salió un dragón inmenso como de la mitad de la montaña- que Odín nos ampare- dijo para después recordar las palabras de su hijo en el gran salón-" no sabes a lo que te enfrentas"- le vino de repente mientras el dragón destruía las catapultas que tenían

Vikingo: A LAS NAVES!- grito algo muy lógico

Stoico: NO, NO!- grito para que no fueron, en eso el dragón para que sus presas no escapen dando fuego a los navíos incendiándolos en gran cantidad

Bocon: He he, es muy listo- dijo tratando de no tener mucho miedo

Stoico: Fui un tonto- se dijo por no haber escuchado a su hijo en un principio- lleva a los hombres al extremo de la isla- le dijo a uno de sus vikingos que acato su orden y le dijo a los demás que vayan al extremo de la isla- Bocon ve con ellos

Bocon: Mejor me quedare por si quieres hacer una locura - dijo mientras seguía a su jefe y amigo

Stoico: Pueden ganar mas tiempo si le doy a esa cosa algo que casar- dijo para alejarse pero su amigo lo detuvo

Bocon: Te ayudare a duplicar ese tiempo- dijo sonriendo en convicción haciendo sonreír a Stoico siempre podía contar con su mejor amigo, Stoico se dio la vuelta para encarar al dragón

Stoico: AQUIII!- grito para llamar la atención del dragón

Bocon: NO, AQUIII!- grito con el mismo objetivo, Stoico para llamar su atención agarro una estaca de madera y lo lanzo al dragón que ahora si llamo su atención

Bocon: VEN ACA! COMEME!

Stoico: NO! A MII!- gritaron, el dragón estaba apunto de atacar pero lo que no espero es que algo le diera en la cabeza desorientándolo mucho, de un lado salieron los jóvenes montando los dragones siendo observado por todos- AHORA JACK, JELSA- se escucho la voz que todo mundo lo reconoció era la de Hipo

Jack: Haber que puedes hacer!- grito para luego congelar igual que Jelsa sus pies del dragón dejándolo inmóvil blanco perfecto para las flechas de Mérida y Freya que le daban pero no hacían demasiado dado que apuntaban a los ojos pero no podían por que se movía demasiado

Hipo: Patapez has lo tuyo

Patapez: Haber... Cráneo y cola acorazados hechos para golpear y aplastar aléjense de ambos, ojos pequeños y nariz grande, depende del oído y el olfato

Hipo: Bien Patan, Patapez vayan a su punto ciego hagan ruido confúndanlo Tilda, Tacio vean si tiene un limite de tiros enfurézcanlo, Jack, Jelsa inmovilícenlo como puedan traten de no matarse también- dijo sarcásticamente- bueno Freya deja a Hallie con papá y luego ve con Mérida e intenten darle en los ojos y Rapunzel intenta de que no vean a Jack ni a Jelsa para que no los interrumpan mientras congelan sus pies, volveré con ustedes en cuanto pueda- dijo para alejarse junto con Astrid

Jack: No te preocupes nos haremos cargo- dijo sonriente mientras todos obedecían las ordenes dadas

Los gemelos se fueron enfrente del dragón llamando su atención

Brutacio: Troll!

Brutilda: Gusano!

Brutacio: Lagartija subdesarrolada- dijeron para luego ser atacados con un disparo del dragón

Mientras con Patapez y Patan intentaban desorientar al dragón con el ruido

Patapez: Ah... Esto no tiene un punto ciego- dijo algo preocupado pero sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco estaban desorientando a sus propios dragones

Con Mérida y Freya se dirigían a Stoico que los veía sorprendido

Freya: Por favor cuídala- dijo mientras le entregaba a Hallie

Hallie: Pero por que no puedo acompañarlos- dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Freya: Lo siento pero todavía tienes una vida mas adelante y no te vamos a dejar que la desperdicies aquí- dijo para luego abrazar a su hermana y darle un beso en la cabeza- papá por favor cuídala y no le hagas nada a la cría de dragón...

Stoico: Esta bien lo hare- dijo ya se había arrepentido de lo que le dijo a su hijo no quería cometer el mismo error con su hija

Freya: Gracias... Ahora vamos Mérida- dijo para luego subir a Aslan e ir a ayudar en la batalla

Mientras con Jack, Jelsa y Rapunzel

Jack: Haber que puedes hacer Jelsa!- dijo emocionado congelando los pies traseros del dragón y su cola

Jelsa: No me subestimes Jack!- dijo igual de emocionada congelando los pies frontales

Rapunzel: Pueden dejar sus revanchas para después- dijo para pasar y disparar en los costados del dragón

Mientras con Hipo y Astrid, estos se encontraban buscando al dragón de este, hasta que lo hallaron Hipo bajo del Nader para ayudar a su dragón

Hipo: Ve a ayudar a los demás- le ordeno para que esta se alejara del chico, este agarro el trozo afilado de una lanza y empezó a tratar de sacar las cadenas que tenia retenido a su dragón...

****** con los demás jinetes *******

Estos se encontraban haciendo lo que Hipo les dijo en un principio; con Patan y Patapez, estos estaban haciendo ruido cerca del oído de aquel dragón gigante

Patan: Funciona- dijo emocionado sin percatarse que su dragón estaba siendo mas afectado

Patapez: Si! Funciona- dijo al igual que Patan, antes de que pudieran hacer algo los dos dragones se chocaron contra ese dragón obligándolos a caer bruscamente, esto lo intento aprovechar el dragón pero no lo logro ya que una flecha de Mérida le llego en un ojo izquierdo y otra flecha de Freya en el ojo derecho dándole menor campo de vista

Freya: Eso es le dimos- dijo emocionada pero lo que no esperaron es que el dragón les intentara disparar que lo esquivo por muy poco Aslan, en un ataque del dragón se zafo del hielo de Jack y Jelsa dando un coletazo a los barcos

***** Con Hipo *******

Este no espero que un mástil de los barcos le caiga enzima menos que el barco se hunda junto con chimuelo, Hipo intento nadar e intentar sacar a su amigo... pero no lo logro solo se quedaba sin aire hasta que se estaba ahogando, su padre en un instante saco a el chico del agua

Hipo: Papá?- dijo el chico algo confundido y con la visión borrosa, Stoico se adentro de nuevo al agua para quedar enfrente del dragón negro que lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, pero lo que el dragón no espero fue que le quito el collar que lo tenia preso en cambio a eso empezó a ir a la superficie junto con Stoico, una ves afuera lo dejo en tierra firme y luego subió a un pequeño montículo de piedras donde se volteo para hacer un pequeño rugido dando a entender que le decía a su jinete que suba- claro que si amigo- dijo para luego montar al dragón siendo detenido por su padre antes de que volara tomando su brazo

Stoico: Perdóname... Por-por todo...- dijo bastante arrepentido

Hipo: Tu también perdóname a mi...

Stoico: No tienes que hacer esto...

Hipo: Somos vikingos papá... Es un gaje del oficio- dijo sonriente, Stoico con sus dos manos las puso en el brazo de su hijo

Stoico: Es un honor que seas mi hijo- dijo para soltarlo

Hipo: Gracias papá...- dijo para luego alzar el vuelo a toda velocidad

Astrid: Hay va!- dijo observando como subía a los cielos el dragón negro, llamando la atención de todos que se alejaran de la zona y ella también lo iba a hacer pero lo que no se espero es que el dragón gigante la intentara absorber poniéndola en contra-viento para comérsela... De repente se escucha un pitido y se ve una cosa negra que ascendía a los cielos

Vikingo: FURIA NOCTURNA!- grito para alertarlos

Bocon: Al suelo- dijo para que todos hagan lo mismo, chimuelo descendió a toda velocidad hacia las fauces del dragón gigante y disparo una bola de plasma cerrándole la boca al dragón y desequilibrando al Nader haciendo caer a Astrid que antes de tocar el suelo fue sujetada por algo...

Hipo: La tienes?- le pregunto a su dragón que cuando este miro sus patas vio a una Astrid sonriente y este imito su sonrisa, la dejaron en tierra junto a los demás jinetes que veían expectantes de la gran lucha que se llevaría acabo- esa cosa tiene alas- dijo mientras ascendía mientras miraba a aquella criatura- bien... Veamos si las usa!- dijo para luego descender a toda velocidad lanzando un disparo de plasma al cuerpo del dragón gigante tumbándolo- con eso habrá tenido?- pregunto para voltear a ver y lo que vio fue a aquel dragón que extendía sus alas inmensas empezando a volar- pues si vuela- dijo sarcástico

Empezaron a volar rápido para que este dragón no los alcanzara, pasaron por enfrente de los vikingos que veían con asombro al hijo de su jefe mientras sus amigos de Hipo lo veían con preocupación, los otros apoyaban y alentaban a Hipo a acabar con aquella bestia... Ellos esquivaban las rocas que tenían enfrente mientras Hipo pensaba en un plan hasta que vio las nubes...

Hipo: Listo amigo? Hay que desaparecer- dijo mirando arriba y chimuelo captando su plan- vamos amigo!- animo a su dragón para subir a las nubes negras siendo seguido por el dragón gigante- aquí viene- dijo esperando el fuego que lanzo el dragón escapando y escondiéndose de entre las nubes, los vikingos veían con atención quien es el que lograría bajar de los cielos victorioso, en las nubes no se veía nada solo se escuchaba el rugir del dragón gigante que veía a todos lados para ver a su enemigo...Chimuelo hizo su aparición con el chillido para luego lanzar unas potentes bolas de plasma al cuerpo del dragón, este enfurecido empezó a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra

Hipo:no podemos ganarle a si- dijo para pensar en algún plan- creo que podemos usar su tamaño en su contra- dijo ya formulando un plan en su mente, se acercaron llamando la atención del dragón- Oye eso es lo mejor que haces?!- dijo al dragón que casi los muerde pero lograron esquivar para luego descender siendo seguidos de cerca por el dragón- vamos amigos no te canses solo un poco mas!- animo a su dragón que se estaba cansando

Al voltear vio ese gas verde que soltaba de su boca recordando al cremalleras que expulsaba gas y la otra lo encendía y si eso pasa con todos los dragones...

Hipo: Bueno tengo que probarlo, es todo o nada- dijo para esperar que exhalara mas gas- vamos amigo solo un tiro- dijo y su dragón capto lo que quería hacer así que esperaron hasta que el otro dragón estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque -AHORA!- grito para voltearse por completo cuando el dragón abrió la boca con el gas adentro chimuelo lanzo su bola de plasma dando al dragón de pleno cuando ya se acercaban al suelo, este dragón extendió sus alas para evitar el golpe pero sus alas empezaron a desgarrase hasta que callo al suelo y ocasiono una explosión inmensa, chimuelo intentaba esquivar todos los montículos que tenia en su espalda aquel dragón para escapar de las llamas pero lo que no se esperaron fue que la cola de ese dragón los golpeara cayendo en picada los dos, chimuelo en su instinto de proteger a su amigo se fue en picada para cubrirlo con sus alas logrando lo pero un poco tarde el fuego ya había alcanzado a Hipo dejándolo muy herido...

Luego de unos minutos de que el fuego cesara Estoico junto con sus hijas buscaban a Hipo

Estoico: Hipo!

Freya: Hipo!

Hallie: Hip!- dijeron muy preocupados hasta que vieron el dragón negro tumbado temiendo lo peor se acercaron corriendo para ver mejor pero lo único que vieron fue al dragón algo herido y quejándose

Estoico: Ay... Hipo yo hice esto- dijo sumamente triste, Freya estaba aun costado de su padre abrazando a Hallie que tenia un mar de lagrimas, Freya hacia lo que podía para consolarla pero no podía evitar soltar sus propias lagrimas de sus ojos, los demás jinetes veían con suma tristeza al no encontrar nada del chico, Astrid salió de la multitud junto con Bocon que al no ver a Hipo sospecharon lo que ocurrió a parte de ver las lagrimas de las hermanas de Hipo y eso la llenaba de tristeza... El dragón recobraba conciencia y veía la tristeza que había en el padre y hermanas de Hipo notando un sentimiento puro

Estoico: Ay hijo perdóname- dijo sumamente triste, en ese instante chimuelo abrió sus alas dejando ver a un Hipo con heridas producidas por el fuego- Hipo!- dijo esperanzado mientras sus hijas se acercaban para comprobarlo, Stoico se alivio en una gran medida al escuchar un palpito en el pecho de su hijo- oh, esta vivo... Lo trajiste con vida!- dijo muy emocionado al punto de querer llorar pero no podía verse muy débil en cambio de sus hijas que se apegaron al cuerpo inconsciente de Hipo abrazándolo como si fuera lo ultimo de sus vidas derramaban lagrimas de felicidad, los demás jinetes tenían una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que su amigo no allá ido y de que esta batalla no sea la ultima que compartirán...

Xxxxxxxxxx 2 semanas después xxxxxxxxxx

En un cuarto se ve a Hipo echado en su cama junto a chimuelo que le daba gruñidos de preocupación, el chico se fue despertando abriendo poco a poco sus ojos viendo al dragón que se veía alegre de que su jinete se despertara

Hipo: Hola chimuelo...- dijo mientras recibía leves golpes en la cabeza de parte de su dragón- si a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo acariciando la cabeza de chimuelo, hasta que escucho la puerta y quería hacer una sorpresa- oye chimuelo has esto por mi...- dijo para darle instrucciones a su dragón

Cuando subieron al cuarto del chico entraron Freya y Hallie viendo a Hipo echado y a chimuelo mirando con preocupación

Freya: Ya chimuelo... El estará bien...- dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón que gruñía

Hallie: Vamos Hip... Despierta, no me dejes por favor...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos sujetando el brazo de Hipo

Hipo: Yo jamás te dejare...- dijo volteando para ver cara a cara a Hallie que se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermano para llorar en su pecho

Hallie: Hip! HIIIP!- dijo entre lagrimas y este solo recibió el abrazo mientras tocaba su cabeza

Hipo: Tranquila todo esta bien... Jamás te dejare- dijo para luego voltear a ver a Freya que también le salían lagrimas pasando al lado de este

Freya: En verdad eres demasiado imprudente- dijo con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro- que haría si te perdiera, que pasaría con Hallie

Hipo: Lo siento no quise preocupar los- dijo atrayendo la cabeza de Freya a su pecho para que también se desahogue, luego de unos 10 minutos de que las dos se calmaran empezaron caminar hacia fuera de la casa y Hipo tenia que apoyara en Freya para no caerse, él no camino o se paro en un buen tiempo así que estaba un poco entumecido una ves salieron a fuera Hipo pudo caminar por su cuenta pero no comparo a la sorpresa que le dio al salir de ver a su pueblo aquel pueblo tan testarudo de que los dragones eran peligrosos, ahora los montaban convivían entre ellos- ehh, esto no es un sueño- dijo impresionado y Freya se rio un poco hasta que su padre llego

Estoico: No, no es un sueño…. y que te parece- dijo golpeando leve mente la espalda del chico llevándolo mas a la plaza principal

Vikingo: Hey miren es Hipo!- dijo viendo al chico que los salvo, la gente se acerco a el viéndolo

Estoico: Solo resulto que necesitábamos mas de esto- dijo señalando a Hipo

Hipo: Acabas de señalarme por completo- dijo sonriente y asombrado

Bocon: En eso tiene razón, el tener a los dragones aquí a mejorado nuestra calidad de vida- dijo sonriente

Hipo: Pues que tal si empiezas a mejorar tus bromas- dijo sonriente provocando que todos se rían hasta Bocon, pero no duro mucho ya que alguien lo golpeo en el hombro- ah- se quejo de sentir el golpe

Astrid: Eso es por preocuparme- dijo algo enojada

Hipo: Que siempre tiene que ser así por que- no termino ya que Astrid lo beso en los labios- podría acostumbrarme- dijo sonriente y Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras otras chicas se entristecían...

Vikingo: Furia nocturna!- dijo mientras chimuelo aparecía y aplastaba a los vikingos que se ponían en su camino

Hipo: Esta bien amigo vamos a volar que dices- dijo y el dragón se agacho para que lo monte

Hallie: No te vayas sin mi!- dijo para montar a chimuelo junto con Keyri

Freya: Yo voy también- dijo colocándose atrás de Hipo poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de este

Hipo: Vamos amigo- dijo para luego salir volando seguido de Astrid y mientras volaban se fueron encontrando a los demás jinetes que los siguieron


End file.
